Life Changes
by MidwestMermaid
Summary: Arizona has never been afraid of change or so she thought. After experiencing a major life change that impacted every aspect of her life, she almost gave up on love. But will an encounter with a beautiful stranger be the life change she didn't know she was looking for? Non-Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all. I'm really excited to do this new story with a totally different approach. What to expect: no Callie. It's better that way so hateful guests lay off me for a while, and just Arizona just trying to figure out her life with the help of a certain teddy bear. I hope you guys like this, I'm super excited for it. Alright y'all, here it is! Enjoy!**_

"Teddy, I just really don't want to go. We just finished a full day at the hospital, I'm sore, and you literally just got back from a war zone."

"Oh, come on. It's a charity event and I have been back for over a week now. I promised Riley that we'd be there. So, we're going to put on those sexy dresses I picked out and get out of this apartment! Hell, maybe you'll meet Mrs. Right tonight," Teddy says as she wiggles her eyebrows, which only causes me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Like that's going to happen. Women see the pretty face but once they register the cane and the peg leg, they run for the hills. They're all the same. So remind me again why I'm wasting my time in getting ready when we already know that you're ditching me for dick as soon as we get there? Also, why do we always get ready in my room?" I ask as I lean closer to the mirror as I begin to apply a light coat of red lipstick along my lips.

Okay, that may have came out a little harsher than I intended, but it's true. Teddy and me go way back. She has been my roommate ever since we came to Seattle, which was almost ten years ago. Between the two of us, we've both won several grants, taking Teddy to the Middle East to work with fellow Army surgeons, and taking me to Africa. We've been pretty successful for two thirty-five year-olds. Teddy glances over at me and sets her mascara on the counter before looking at me.

"First, not true. I'll have a drink and scan the lady perimeter with you before making sure no other woman tries to get their paws on my man. Second, it's been our tradition, since forever. Suck it up, buttercup. Third, don't deflect. It's not cute. The crash took your leg, but that isn't why Jess left and you know it. Jess was a pretentious asshole who wanted you to take care of her but as soon as you needed her, she fell in between someone else's legs faster than you can say, 'Christmas'. The result of the accident doesn't scare people away Arizona. It's the doubt in your mind that does it. If you, a gorgeous woman, who happens to be a double-board certified surgeon in two of the most challenging fields; oh, not to mention, the woman who established the most successful women and children's hospital in Africa, can't get a woman, there's no hope for the rest of us. Besides, if they're really scared because of your leg, fuck them. It hasn't even been a year and you already are back to skating on your heelies. Seriously, fuck anyone else who thinks differently. You're awesome. It's their loss," Teddy says with a nod before walking out of the bathroom.

I let out a small breath before staring at my reflection. I printed to glance over my hair and make-up as I reflect on Teddy's words. I just haven't felt sexy or desirable after the plane crash. It's like as soon as I put myself out there, someone recognizes me from the media coverage or asks what happened to my leg. Then, they all just give me the same look. The pity eyes. God, I hate that look. It's infuriating and I absolutely hate it. Literally, the crash changed my entire life. I've had to fight hard through the recovery and the emotional heartache of having a partner of five years leave to get to where I am today. Yet, I may be doing alright physically, still with the occasional slip and fall, but emotionally, I feel empty inside. Like, why can't I just be that girl in a movie waiting for a cab when some beautiful stranger asks to take me for a ride on the back of their motorcycle? Or, something else cliché that you would see in one of those stupid romantic comedy movies. Fucking Teddy has been addicted to them and I slightly resent her for it.

But as much as I hate to admit this, Teddy's right, damn it. I'm attractive and extremely successful, women will be lining up for me! Come on, Robbins. You can do this. Or hey, at least fake it 'til you make it and then when I'm out of Teddy's eyesight and I take a cab home. She means well, and her boyfriend is such a sweetheart, but I really don't want to watch them be disgustingly cute and affectionate. He's an Army veteran and current professional baseball player. They met during one of her stints overseas but they've only become serious recently. I met him briefly when he picked her up for dinner a few nights ago, but he seems sweet. He treats her right as from what Teddy has told me.

I lightly shake my hand through my short, loose curls before walking into my bedroom. I find Teddy wearing a burgundy, full-length, off-the-shoulder style dress with a tasteful slit up the front, revealing the perfect amount of leg, standing in front of the full-length mirror. She has her hair is a messy but elegant up-do with an off the shoulder braid. I've got to say, my best friend is hot. My brows raise slightly as I notice the dress that Teddy chose for me. It's a bold red full-length maxi dress with small spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. I want to scold her, but I am internally grateful that she picked something that I could feel comfortable in but yet still have some level of sex appeal to it. I quickly take the dress from the hanger before beginning to strip out of my robe and my jaw drops as I notice the open back of the dress. Damn, Teddy is dressing me up big time. I glance at the dress before scrunching my face in thought. Which way will be easier? Stepping in or going over my head? Teddy walks over and smiles before taking the dress from my hands.

"Step in because I have a feeling it'll be harder than a first year appy to get you untangled if we do it the other way," Teddy says with a small chuckle. She carefully bends down and widens opens the dress. I place my hand on her shoulder for balance as I step my good leg into the dress first before guiding my prosthesis into the dress. Teddy helps slide the dress over my body and arms before taking a step back.

"Damn, you look dirty hot! Now, you just need a clutch and some shoes!" Teddy says, practically squealing with delight. She disappears into my closet as I finish adjusting my straps. I do a small twirl as I glance at my appearance in the mirror. Damn, I look good. Teddy appears with a black clutch and two pairs of shoes in her hands. She has a pair of small heels in one hand along with a pair of flats in the opposite hand. She rotates raising ear pair a little higher as my eyes dart between the two pairs.

"The flats. It's not going to matter, my leg's killing me but I don't want to over do it. I'm gonna have to use my grandma cane," I say earning an eye roll from Teddy as she hands me the flats and clutch before disappearing into the closet.

"Grandma I'd like to fuck! Ohhhhhhhh!" Teddy says playfully, causing me to laugh before she sticks her head out of the closet.

"Oh, ya know, if I was into women and everything," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and hurry before I change my mind," I say playfully before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You can't change your mind because the Uber is here and I'm not riding by myself ever since we watched that scary episode of Criminal Minds. Also, we're already late and if I can blame you, Riley won't be as upset," Teddy says and I shake my head.

"You're lucky I love you and this event better have good wine if you're dragging me out after the day we had," I say and Teddy nods her head with a smile.

I slide into the flats and secretly enjoying a few seconds off of my feet. Teddy begins turning off lights before extending a hand to help me off the bed. I quickly take it and stand to my feet. I begin smoothing out any wrinkles before doing one last check in the mirror. Alright, Robbins, let's do this. I follow Teddy into the living room to grab my keys and cane before walking out the door. Teddy quickly locks the door before we enter the elevator. She quickly hits the lobby floor before sending a quick text. The elevator opens and I follow Teddy out of our building toward a white Honda Civic. I must say, I've never been in an Uber sober, but the concept still slightly sketches me out. I shake the thoughts from my head as I hop in the backseat next to Teddy before slowing the door behind me.

Our journey downtown is quick, and my eyes widen slightly as we come to a stop in front of the Plaza, Seattle's main stage for only the biggest events. Flashes of camera lights can be seen near the entrance of the Plaza and I can't help but feel a little excited. I've been to plenty of big time medical gatherings, but I don't think that compares to an event hosted by professional athletes. We exit the car and thank our driver before Teddy glances over at me. We share an excited glance before walking toward the entrance. Alright, here goes nothing.

 ** _So, what's your thoughts? Chapter 2 will pick up from this ending…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all! So happy that y'all have been open to the new approach to this story. I'm super excited to see where this story goes. You will notice some some similarities along with some differences. I am really excited. I hope y'all will be too. Hey to the mean guest review, you can politely go sit on a snake and not read my stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

We are immediately stopped at the entrance by a large, broad shouldered man with a clipboard. The guy definitely has to be part of the security because he's massive and intimidating. He lifts his hand to his earpiece before staring at us with a blank expression. Oh, goodness. I can slowly feel my anxiety rise, but I just need to breathe. Jesus, I really need to get over my fear for other authority figures. Seriously, I thought that it would have ended when I became an authority figure. Unfortunately, I think that I've gotten worse since becoming a department head. Teddy quickly pulls her phone from her clutch before handing her phone to the man. His eyes scan between us and the clipboard. He nods his head a few times before smiling widely at us. He nods his head to two men in tuxedos before handing Teddy her phone.

"Dr. Altman, Dr. Robbins, you ladies have a wonderful evening. The main ballroom is on your right. Just follow the sea of people and you can't miss it," the man says with a small smile.

I flash him a polite smile in return before following Teddy into the building. We navigate carefully through the crowd leading into the main ballroom. As we enter the ballroom, my mouth slowly gapes in awe as I take in the surroundings. The ballroom is absolutely stunning, and that's putting it modestly. The ballroom has a main floor along with a balcony style second story. The main floor is full of beautifully decorated tables with white and gold china along with an enormous bouquet of white roses as the centerpieces. My eyes travel upward to the beautifully decorated banister surrounding the second story all the way to the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Jesus, I've never been to event of this caliber. Everywhere you look, you see men and women wearing the finest designers, gathered in small groups, drinking and laughing amongst themselves. Hell, could this get anymore intimidating? A waiter quickly approaches and offers us each a glass of champagne before disappearing back into the crowd. Teddy clinks her glass against mine and winks at me before sipping the champagne. Oh my god. If the champagne is this good, I cannot wait to taste the wine.

Teddy scans the room and waves before smiling at me. I know that smile. That's her shit-eating, up-to-no-good smile, meaning that she's spotted Riley. She nods her head, motioning for me to follow her, before looping her arm through mine. We walk through the crowd with ease as we approach a small group of people. Teddy's smile widens as we approach the group and I instantly recognize Riley. He is 6'4, with a broad, muscular build; he has sandy blonde hair, piercing aqua blue-green eyes with short, scruffy facial hair. He's wearing a navy suit accented with a sky blue tie and pocket square, and I must admit, he's an extremely handsome man. I'm a gold star lesbian, but I'll admit when there is an attractive human. He smiles widely, displaying a full-dimpled smile, before pulling Teddy into his arms. He hugs her close before capturing her lips in a short kiss. They smile at each other, in total bliss, before he pecks a kiss against her cheek before turning his attention toward me.

"Arizona, it's good to see you again. You look incredible," Riley says sweetly as he wraps his arms around me. I lean into him, returning the hug, and he kisses my cheek before taking a step next to Teddy. I smile widely, enjoying his southern accent and his compliment.

"It's good to see you, too and thank you. You look very handsome," I say sweetly.

"Riley! Eyyy!" an older, drunken gentleman shouts before staggering into us.

The older man flails his arms in the air toward Riley, crashing against my arm. Any grip I had on the champagne fluke is lost, and it spills the remaining contents all over the front of my dress. The glass shatters against the floor, gathering several bystanders' attention. Teddy quickly grabs a napkin and begins drying the champagne spots as Riley escorts the drunken man away. He quickly returns and runs a hand through his short hair before looking at me apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. Is there anything I can do?" he asks sweetly and I look around at all the people staring.

"Is there somewhere that I can go to get some fresh air?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Absolutely. I know just the place. Follow me," he says as he begins to walk toward the stairs. Teddy wraps an arm around my lower back as we follow Riley toward the second floor stairs. He ascends the stairs with ease with Teddy and me following behind. He navigates past a few tables before opening a door to the outdoor balcony, which overlooks the Seattle skyline. A small gasp escapes my mouth at the beautiful view, before Riley turns around and looks at me apologetically.

"I hope this is okay. Again, I'm so sorry abo-," he begins to say but I hold my hand up.

"Riley, no more apologizing. It's just a little bit of champagne. That's all. I'm fine. I just needed a little bit of air. But seriously, if you apologize again I'm going to hit you with my cane," I say playfully, causing him to smirk.

"Yes ma'am. This is one of my favorite views of the city. Feel free to walk around and there's a bar staff up here if you want something to drink. I have to go make a small speech, thanking all these people and what-not. Let me know if you need anything," he says sweetly before kissing Teddy's cheek. He smiles one last time before disappearing down the stairs. I watch as Teddy's eyes follow him and I playfully nudge my shoulder against hers.

"Go. I'll be down in a second," I say softly.

"You sure?" she asks and I nod my head.

"Yes, see? My dress is almost dry and I want to actually finish my next drink instead of wearing it. I'll be right behind you. Go," I say as I practically push her away.

She playfully swats her hand at me, mouthing 'thank you' as she back pedals back inside. A small grin crosses my face before turning to admire the gorgeous view of the Seattle skyline. The lights of the city reflect against the calm waters of the harbor and I sigh in contentment as I lean against the tall balcony railing. Seattle's beauty will never cease to amaze me. I continue to gaze out toward the skyline when a set of footsteps catch my attention. A waiter smiles politely at me before handing me a glass of white wine and my brows knit in confusion.

"I didn't," I start to say but the water shakes his head.

"I am supposed to say, 'You're the greatest friend ever and I'm looking for potential women suitors for you'. Or something along those lines," the waiter says with an uneasy smile, causing me to giggle. Teddy always has to make a scene wherever we go.

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry that she made you say those things. My best friend sometimes doesn't realize her boundaries when she drinks. Or when she's sober," I say playfully, causing the waiter to smile before returning inside.

I take a sip of my wine and it takes all of my will power not to moan in appreciation. Oh yeah, the wine is to die for. I glance around the balcony, noticing that it appears to wrap around the side of the building. Huh, Riley did tell me to walk around. I take continue to sip my wine as I take in the night sky before the throbbing in my leg reminds me that I've been on my feet, foot more rather, too long today. I spot a small set of chairs near the corner of the balcony, bingo. I walk as gently and quickly as I can to the chairs and take a seat, sighing in relief. Luckily for me, I can rest my leg and admire the view. Oh, the view continues to get more and more beautiful. The moon is hanging perfectly over the skyline, making the night look even more romantic. I set my cane against the side of my chair as I contently sip my wine when I hear the sound of heels approaching me.

I glance toward the footsteps and my mouth runs dry. A woman wearing a black, feminine-style suit, paired with black heels is walking toward me. The entire outfit accentuates the woman's tone, slender body perfectly. The woman's blonde hair hangs in long, loose curls, cascading over her shoulders and perfectly framing her face. She has the top two buttons of her oxford open, only to reveal a short medallion necklace around her neck. Dear God, she's beautiful. Her gaze reaches mine and she instantly stops in her tracks as she stares at me. I watch her eyes slowly taken in my appearance and I take the opportunity to take a generous sip of my drink. I won't lie, I like the way she's looking at me. Hell, I won't see her again, so I might as well flirt.

"Please tell me the loud guy downstairs didn't spill something on you too," I say playfully, causing the woman's red-painted lips to turn upward, forming a smirk, revealing a set of dimples.

"Was he about this tall, kinda stalky?" the woman asks, in a southern accent, as she holds her hand to about her shoulder, causing me to nod my head in agreement.

"That's my dad." Oh shit. I slightly choke on my words before clearing my throat.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, I had n-," I begin to say but she cuts me off.

"I'm kidding. I have no idea who that guy is but to answer your question. Yes. He spilt champagne down my shirt. I came out to get some fresh air to keep the charity event from turning into a wet t-shirt contest," the woman says playfully, causing a small laugh to escape my lips.

"Well, now that I know that man isn't your dad, you're more than welcome to join me," I say with a smirk before taking a sip of my wine.

"I'd love to. Thank you," she says taking a few steps closer to me. The woman smirks at me before taking a seat in the chair next to me. Her perfume fills the air with a mix of sandalwood and lavender. It's intoxicating. She faces me, and it gives me a chance to look into the woman's eyes. Tim always told me that you could learn a lot from looking into someone's eyes. Whoa. She has heterochromia. Her left eye is aqua blue, and her right is a subtle green. It's amazing and totally unexpected.

"Since the waiter is flirting with bus boy, I'm going to assume it'll be easier for me to grab a drink. What would you like?" she asks softly, snapping me out of my trance.

"Surprise me. I'm a lover of all white wine," I say with a small smile.

She nods her head with a smile before walking toward the small, outdoor bar. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks away. Oh god, I feel like a sleaze ball, but she's insanely hot. Like, Blake Lively hot. It would almost be a sin if I didn't check her out. I finish the rest of my wine before setting my empty glass on the small table nearby. I gently rub my hands over my arms to fight the goosebumps from the cool night air. Honestly, I could stare at this view all night and I guess that along with the beautiful woman made me forget about it being chilly outside. The mysterious blonde quickly returns with a drink in each hand. She sets both drinks on top of the table before sliding off her suit jacket and moving to stand behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she chuckles as I feel her slide her jacket over my shoulders.

"Giving you my jacket," she rasps before helping slide my arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"You don't have to do this," I say and I feel her breath against the shell of my ear. The sudden closeness causes my heart rate to spike and I suddenly feel as if I've forgotten how to breathe.

"I know, but I want to," she says softly.

She rubs her hand lightly across my shoulders before grabbing our drinks. She hands me a full glass of white wine as I notice what appears to be an Old Fashioned in her hand as she takes a seat next to me. We hold up our glasses to cheers when a buzzing sound interrupts us. I instantly check my phone, and sigh in relief that it isn't the hospital. The mystery blonde glares at her phone before looking at me.

"Bad news?" I ask and she runs a hand through her hair.

"Ehh, more like extremely inconvenient but urgent enough to cut my evening short," she says before clinking her glass against mine. She quickly downs the liquid before looking at me.

"What did we cheers to?" I ask before taking a sip of my wine. Holy shit, this glass is even better than the first! She tucks her phone into her pants' pocket before standing. Wait, I don't even know her name!

"To you, because you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever ever seen. I'm thankful that some jackass spilt a drink on us," she says softly before tucking a curl behind my ear. She smiles at me before she begins to walk away.

"Wait! I don't even know your name! And your jacket!" I say standing from my chair.

She turns around and smiles widely at me with both dimples on display. She winks one last time before disappearing inside. I grab my cane and walk as quickly as possible to try to catch up with the mysterious blonde. I ignore the throbbing in my leg as I rush inside. I quickly scan the room for the gorgeous woman but see no sign of her. My mind runs wilds with thoughts and questions. At the beginning of the night, I fought coming. Now, I find myself wanting to thank Teddy because I met a hot mystery woman. I just wish we had more time to talk. I didn't even get her name! I wonder if I'll ever see her again. All I know is that I can finally relate to a Disney prince when the mysterious and beautiful princess disappears without a trace; instead of Cinderella leaving a glass slipper, she left a suit jacket.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all! Holy smokes! I'm so thankful for the amazing feedback. It's nice to hear what y'all think! Please continue! Alright, y'all here's the next chapter. Also, this chapter will lead into the next chapter as well, so y'all just bear with me as I continue to write and update everything! Enjoy!**_

"So, that's it? She just left?" April asks and I nod my head slowly after I finish telling her the story of the mysterious blonde. We are walking to our monthly attendings' meeting and April just had to ask about the charity event. Long story short, Teddy can't keep her mouth shut.

"Yup. That's it. I tried catching up to her but it was like she just vanished," I say softly before taking a sip of my coffee.

"That's not all. She left Arizona a note in the pocket of the jacket," Teddy says with a small smirk.

"AH!" April squeals, causing multiple people to stare at us. April shrugs her shoulders before glancing over at me.

"What'd it say?" April asks and Teddy smiles widely.

"Yeah, Arizona. What did the note say?" Teddy asks with a smug grin. I roll my eyes before letting out a small breath.

"The note said, 'I want to kiss you so hard that you can't get the taste of me out of your mouth'," I say softly as my face instantly fills with blush. April gasps and grabs ahold of Teddy's arm and I lightly shake my head.

"That gave me goosebumps," April says as she raises her arm to prove her point. Teddy nods her head before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It gave Arizona goosebumps too, just not on her arms. If you know what I'm saying," Teddy says before making a purring sound. April gasps and covers her mouth and I let out a small grunt.

"Alright, look. Yes, it was amazing and sexy. But I don't even know her name! Hell, I probably won't even see her again! I've went to a few bars in hopes of running into her and I've had no luck. It's been over a week. So, I'm pretty sure I'll never see her again. Can we just please go to this meeting and just stop talking about her?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee. April and Teddy exchange glances before nodding their heads in agreement as we turn the corner.

"Heard anything about the new surgeon that's going to help you run the trauma department?" Teddy asks as we walk toward the lobby.

"Not really. The only thing I know is that it's another fellow Army surgeon. Other than that, she hasn't said much about it," April says as we slowly navigate through the group of our fellow attending surgeons.

"What about you? I heard peds is getting another surgeon," Teddy asks and I nod my head slowly.

"Haven't heard. Bailey sent me a few articles to read over. They were extremely impressive. I signed off on it almost immediately. Hell, since Harper, Dennis and Sampson left, and Karev getting suspended, we can use all the help we can right now," I say before taking a long sip of my coffee. Teddy and April nod their heads.

"Makes me thankful I have Yang," Teddy says and April's eyes widen.

"You hated her two days ago," April says and Teddy shakes her head before taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, not hate. I just like to fuck with her every now and then," Teddy says with a wink, causing us to laugh. Chief Bailey rushes into the lobby and walks up a few stairs before turning to face us.

"You're cruel," I whisper before playfully nudging Teddy with my elbow. Chief Bailey clears her throat, gathering everyone's attention before speaking.

"Good morning, everyone. I want to thank you for taking time meeting me here this morning. It'll be quick because we have a massive trauma coming in and I need all the man power I can get. Umm, real quickly, our inspection went great and the board had nothing but good things to say about our surgical departments. I'll make sure to send a copy of their report to your respected department heads and have them go over it with you at a later time. Speaking of department heads, you'll being seeing a friendly new face around the hospital. Dr. Reese Williams, will be the co-head of the trauma department and will also be working in the peds' department. Make sure to make her feel welcome!" Chief Bailey shouts and I glance around the room to get a look at the new surgeon, but don't see a new face in sight. Huh, where is she? The sound of my pager begins snaps me out of my thoughts before multiple pagers begin to beep in unison. 911-to the pit. Bailey waves her hand in the air to regain everyone's attention.

"Alright, people. We've got one hell of a mess coming in. There was a series of bombings that happened downtown about thirty minutes ago. We've been assigned as the primary hospital to take in the victims. We have no idea of how many people were killed or injured within the bombings, but we have to be ready for anything and everything that walks in through our doors. With that being said, I want the left side of the room to report to the pit. Page your residents and have them grab every available bed that we have to spare. Tell them to bring all the beds to the ER, ASAP. The right side of the room, I want you to help move any patients that can be moved into a temporary room. Also, push back any surgeries that can wait until tomorrow. Actually, push them back as far as you can until we get a feel for how many incoming patients we'll have in total," Chief Bailey says sternly. We nod our heads and she stares at us as if we're idiots.

"Don't make me tell you again. GO! We don't have any time to waste right now!" she yells and we quickly disperse. Teddy, April and myself, along with Yang, Shepard, Grey, Karev and Webber rush toward the ER with Bailey quickly on our heels. As we enter the ER, we already notice the residents and other attendings rushing to prep the ER when Bailey clears her throat. We quickly turn around and she motions for us to come closer.

"Alright, I didn't want to say this in front of the entire staff but we have a problem," she says and Richard tilts his head.

"What do you mean, we have a problem?" he asks and Chief Bailey lets out a sigh before scratching the side of her head.

"The fire and police department need a few surgeons to go down to help them on the ground. The only problem is, there was an accident after the bombings occurred. Making it almost damn near impossible to get anyone down there. We have to send a bus at a time but with all the equipment, I can only fit two surgeons at a time and they need at least four. I don't know how to get the other two down there in time," Chief Bailey says with a shake of her head.

"I can get us down there. Just tell me who's coming with me," a voice says from behind me.

Wait a minute, why does that accent sound familiar? I turn to find who the voice belongs to and my mouth gapes open in shock. Standing in front of me is the mysterious blonde, but this time instead of wearing a black suit and heels, she's wearing navy scrubs. Wait. Is this really happening or is this like a weird coffee mirage or something? I quickly scan the woman's body and my eyes slightly widen as I notice her right arm is covered with a black and gray sleeve tattoo. Huh, surprisingly, it fits her and it makes her even sexier. My eyes travel upward, and I notice a white bandage peaking through the neckline of her scrub top. I slightly knit my brows before our gazes meet. Whoa, yeah. It's definitely her. A light smirk crosses her face before Teddy wraps an arm around the blonde. Wait, WHAT?!

"It's good to see you again, Reese. Be careful out there," Teddy whispers before the blonde walks over to stand next to Chief Bailey. I stare at Teddy in disbelief as I fight the urge to smack her. A nurse quickly hands the chief a phone, allowing me a few seconds to interrogate my best friend.

"You know her?!" I harshly whisper and Teddy smiles as she scrunches her shoulders.

"I didn't realize that was who you were talking about! I didn't even know she was there!" Teddy pleads and I lightly nudge her with the point of my elbow.

"Not good enough," I say sternly.

"That's Riley's sister, Reese. I worked with her in Afghanistan," Teddy whispers and before I can further question her, Bailey clears her throat before handing the phone to the mysterious blonde, I mean, Reese.

"The bombing was near the BlueShield Enterprises building. As the bomb went off, part of the building collapsed on a daycare with several children inside. Robbins, I'm sending you down there," Bailey orders.

"You can't send her down there. I'll go," Karev says.

"Why's that?" Bailey asks with her brows raised.

"Because she," Karev starts to say and I glare at him.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," I say sternly. Karev glances down at the ground before Bailey snaps.

"Karev, You're lucky that I'm even letting you get near patients after the stunt you pulled. I have half a mind to give Robbins a brick to beat some sense into that damn head of yours. You're staying here. End of story," Bailey says sternly and I don't blame her. Alex has been losing his temper a lot lately, so much so that he punched a patient's father. Who is now, trying to sue the hospital and it's a total disaster. I totally agree with her. He should feel lucky to even be at work, or hell, even have a job.

"Grey, Altman. You two need to go get on the bus that's about to leave. Alright. Let's go people!" she orders before the two women sprint toward the pit's exit.

"April finish helping the pit get ready for triage. Whatever staff is finished, get them gowned and ready for when the buses come in. Now, for the rest of you, keep the residents and interns busy gathering supplies and moving patients. We need to be efficient. Keep me posted. Now go!" Bailey says in a commanding tone, earning nods of approval by everyone. Bailey walks away before going toward the nurse's station to brief the nurses while the rest of us get ready. I quickly walk over to the supply closet to grab two hospital jackets along with a portable med bag. I quickly open it and scan the bag to make sure we'll have a decent amount of supplies to work with while we're there. I fill the bag with extra boxes of gloves along with more gauze pads before walking over to stand next to Reese as she finishes her conversation on the phone. Holy shit, out of all the places to run into the mysterious blonde, I never thought it would be at the hospital.

"Yes, sir. I understand. License plate IAATH12. Sir, I understand that but you need people on the ground and the more you argue with me, the more time it takes us away from those that are injured. No, you don't get to 'ma'am' or 'miss' me. It's Major Williams of the United States Army to you," Reese says confidently as she continues to talk into the phone.

My eyes widen in shock as my brain tries to process all of this information. This is just my luck. It takes a massive downtown bombing and Seattle Grace for the universe to finally bring the mysterious blonde back into my life. Not only that, but now we're being sent down to the site?! As if seeing her again isn't a shock to my system, now I have to listen to Reese sound like a total badass on the phone. She's a major in the Army? The woman has literally captured every one of my thoughts since that night on the balcony. Seeing her here and realizing that she's a surgeon with a badass title in the military, how is a girl supposed to think straight? Who the hell am I kidding, I've never had a straight thought in my life. I wonder if she meant what she wrote on that note? UGH! Why does my mind do this at the most random times? As I continue to process everything, I notice Reese nod her head a few more times before she hands the phone to a nurse before shaking her head. She runs her hands through her hair before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"That man can go sit on a snake," she says in a serious tone, causing me to let out a small giggle. Her serious facial expression instantly softens before smiling at me.

"Sit on a snake, huh? That's one I've never heard before," I say with a little laugh. She slightly blushes before nodding her head.

"I know the fire marshal but his second in command is a real peach, lemme tell ya," she says with a small smirk.

"I grabbed this for you. I figured you'd want it for the trip down there," I say sweetly as I hand her one of the hospital jackets.

"Thank you," she says before slipping her arms into the sleeves. I quickly put on my own jacket and as I try to zip up the jacket, the med bag slides off of my arm, causing me to fumble with my zipper. Normally, I'm not this clumsy with my hands, but I'm still processing the rapid influx of thoughts about the woman in front of me along with the bombing; it's a lot to take in all at once. She takes a step closer to me, painfully close, before grabbing the med bag from my arm. She looks at me sweetly before placing her hands over my own to zip my jacket. My breath slightly hitches, causing a small, dimpled smirk to cross her face before she takes a step away from me.

"What is it with me helping you into jackets?" she asks playfully, slightly catching me off-guard.

"What is it with you pulling a Cinderella? You were the one that left me with nothing but your jacket with a note inside the pocket," I quip, causing her to smile widely at me.

"Touché. You ready?" she asks and I nod my head.

Reese and I weave through the crowded pit, making our way toward the side exit. As we exit the building, Reese is leading us to the staff parking lot. Wait, where are we going? I continue to follow her but I glance back toward the pit in confusion. There's not an ambulance here, so how the hell are we getting there? As I turn my head back around, I come crashing into something. I start to feel a little off balance and as I begin to steady myself, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me protectively. I can feel her muscled arms wrapping around me and it's a huge turn on. I slightly shake my head to rid my inappropriate thoughts because now definitely isn't the time. Reese rubs her hands down my arms before taking a step away from me and that's when my eyes widen.

Reese begins tying the med bag to the back of a matte black, Ducati 848 EVO motorcycle. Holy shit. This is why she gave the license plate over the phone earlier. She finishes tying the bag to the backend of the bike before grabbing two full-face helmets from the handlebars. She sets one of the helmets on the seat before handing a helmet to me. Reese notices my deer in headlights facial expression and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear, instantly reminding me of our night on the balcony

"You have a motorcycle," I say softly and she nods her head with a small smirk.

"I do. Is that okay?" she asks honestly and I slightly nod my head. She would have a fucking motorcycle.

"Ever been on the back of one?"

"Nope," I say with a light shake of my head.

"You can stay here if you don't feel comfortable," she says honestly as she makes eye contact with me. A large part of me is screaming to stay here, but then I can't control the words flying out of my mouth.

"I'm going. I know you won't let anything happen to me," I say softly and she smiles widely at me.

She slowly slips the helmet over my head before tightening the strap under my chin. She slowly sticks her finger to tug on the strap to make sure it isn't too tight before sliding the eye shield down. She quickly puts on her helmet before straddling the motorcycle and starting the engine. She pats the small padded seat near the back of the bike, and I slightly freeze. Oh god, I don't know how this is going to go with my leg, but I guess I don't have much of a choice right now. I stand on my right leg and raise on my tiptoes before swinging my prosthetic toward the other side of the motorcycle. I'm slightly uncoordinated, and I feel Reese's hands slide under my thighs, helping me get seated. My breath hitches as she slides her hands down around my ankles; shit, my leg. What if she freaks out about my leg? Before I have time to panic, Reese places my feet onto the small foot pegs, before turning around to look at me.

"When I turn, just lean with my body. Hold on tight," she says with a wink before sliding the face shield down over her eyes.

I wrap my arms around her torso and she revs the engine, causing me to tighten my grip around her. My heart rate increases as we make our way out of the parking lot. I continue to hold onto Reese as she continues to increase the speed of her motorcycle leading us toward the bombing site. As bad of a person that it makes me sound right now, this is the last place on earth that I want her to take me.

 ** _So, what'd y'all think? The next chapter will also pick up where this one left off!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey_** **y'all! I really hope you're liking the new twist to this story. There will definitely be a new edge to this. I'm hoping you loving this as much as I am so far! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Our ride downtown was short, too short if you ask me. Reese slightly leans toward the left, meaning we're about to make a left turn; my grip around her torso tightens as I lean with her body. I've noticed that every time we make a turn and my grip tightens around her, she slightly tenses. Which is interesting, but definitely something that I'll revisit later. Reese maneuvers the motorcycle with ease as we pass by multiple police barricades, only getting closer to the bombing site. The sound of sirens grow louder and louder as we make our way down the debris-covered street. Reese reduces the speed of the motorcycle to a crawling pace before pulling over near a sidewalk. As she parks the motorcycle, my eyes widen at the sight of downtown. What used to be a gorgeous and romantic feeling downtown has now turned into a pile of rubble. Who would do something like this? The feeling of the engine shutting off along with the sound of the kickstand hitting the pavement snaps me back for a minute. Alright, don't fall trying to get off this thing. Reese quickly gets off the motorcycle and takes off her helmet before politely extending her hand toward me. I graciously take it before sliding off the back of the motorcycle. She sets her helmet on seat before untying the medical bag while I take off my helmet. I set my helmet next to hers, and hopefully the next time I'm on the back of her bike, we won't be going to a disaster area.

Reese swings the med bag over her shoulder before nodding for me to follow her toward a tent. My eyes widen as we approach what I am assuming to be the makeshift command post. Holy shit, downtown always held such a romantic feeling but you wouldn't be able to tell because right now, it looks like a damn war zone. Well, my brother and dad never used to tell me about the horrors they saw when they were stationed overseas. It was their way of protecting me from the evil of it all. They just never wanted me to worry about them, but if I had to guess in this moment, they probably have seen something like this. No wonder they never told me about scenes like this.

As we approach the tent, the first responder personnel are running around and working as quickly as they can. The sounds of sirens mixed with screaming fills the air. The screams are all different. That's the thing, you don't realize that there are levels to a scream until you've heard them. You can hear people screaming in pain, screaming for help, but the majority of the screaming is the kind where the person is staring death right in the eyes. That is the scream the haunts me in my sleep. It makes my chest tighten. We quickly approach the main-command tent and I look over to my left to see another tent. Instantly, I notice Meredith and Teddy working with other medical personnel assessing patients as quickly as they can. I follow Reese further into the tent and we are greeted by a tall man holding a radio in his hand. He stands tall with broad shoulders and his stature radiates authority. He's clearly the one in charge. He shocks me as he wraps Reese in a hug before extending a hand toward me. I quickly shake his hand before Reese nods her head at me. It's almost like she can tell that I have authority issues. I'm grateful for her small nod, it makes me feel a little more at ease.

"Major Williams, it's good to see you, and Dr. Robbins it's nice to meet you. I'm Fire Marshal Richard Tucker. However, I wish that it wasn't under these circumstances. Now, your coworkers are working with the adult patients of the the surrounding buildings and getting them ready for transport. Now, you two are going to focus on the little ones that are trapped in the daycare. I've sent a team in to extract the kids and we have a small working area for the two of you as close to the daycare center as possible. Our goal is to get as many kids out of the building and assessed before we have them sent to Grey Sloan," he orders and we nod our heads in unison as he points to a small area were paramedics are awaiting to assess the tiny humans.

"How many were inside?" Reese asks.

"We estimate around a hundred, including the daycare center staff," he says and I slowly shake my head. Damn, so many tiny humans that never deserved any of this.

"How's the building holdin' up?" Reese asks and my eyes widen. Shit, I hadn't thought of that.

"Stable for now, but we have men on the inside looking for survivors. They will radio us if there is any change to that. You'll be the first to know. Major, Dr. Robbins, God speed and be safe," he says before dismissing us as he walks away.

Reese strips out of her jacket before pulling her hair into a messy bun. I quickly take off my jacket before reaching into the pocket and pulling out my stethoscope. I wrap it around my neck and tighten my ponytail as Reese wraps her black stethoscope around her neck. I notice her kiss a pair of dog tags before tucking them into her scrub top. She looks at me, a silent questioning look to ask if I'm ready. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready. It hasn't even been a full year since my accident and I'm nervous how I'll be able to walk on the debris. But if I couldn't do it, Bailey wouldn't have sent me here. I let out a small breath before nodding my head. She flashes a small smirk before walking toward the daycare. Alright Robbins, now or never.

We step over pieces of large concrete with various pieces of metal sticking up from the ground. I carefully make sure to watch my step. Hell, even with two legs, the path to the daycare is difficult for the first responders. I'm at a slight disadvantage with only one and a half, but Reese has been making sure to glance back and occasionally warns me of unsteady footing. We finally make our way to the tent and I slightly cough. The closer we get to the building, the heavier the air becomes with smoke and dust. Jesus, it's suffocating. A flash of relief rushes through the paramedics' eyes before quickly ushering Reese to one side of the tent. I am positioned across the tent from Reese, and the paramedics waste no time in leading me to my first set of patients. We approach two small girls who appear to be unconscious and who are covered completely with dust. I slide my hands into a pair of gloves before putting my stethoscope into my ears. I quickly begin to examine the girls as the paramedic reads their stats.

"Gracie and Hannah Thompson. Gracie is in pink, Hannah in yellow. Age five, twins and appear to have no previous medical conditions. They were unconscious when pulled from the building, both have steady pulse and normal BP. They were closest to the window when the bomb went off," the paramedic reads as I continue to exam both girls. Shit.

"Gracie has absent left lung sounds. I'm thinking a pneumothorax. She's also got a broken right arm and right leg. Hannah has a shattered left femur and a distended abdomen. Get me a kit and we're going to get the pressure in Gracie's chest leveled out or she's not going to make it to the hospital," I order as the paramedics quickly scramble around to gather supplies.

"This is all we've got," the paramedic says and my eyes widen at the lack of supplies. I quickly nod my head; it's not idea but it'll buy this little girl some time to get her back to the hospital.

They quickly help me prepare to place a small, makeshift chest tube into the left side of the girl's chest and she instantly gasps for air. Oh, thank god. Two more paramedics walk over and begin strapping the twins onto backboards before taking them to an ambulance. I make sure they have all the correct information before they leave for the hospital. Just as the twins' ambulance pulls away from the site, I glance over to notice at least ten more kids have been pulled into the tent. I discard my current set of gloves into a trash bag before using hand sanitizer to wash my hands. I quickly slide my hands into a fresh pair of gloves before the new wave of injured tiny humans arrive. I left out a small breath as I jump into another case. Today is going to be anything but easy.

 _ **Four hours later...**_

I find myself examining a conscious little boy who is in a lot of pain. He has a broken arm along with two broken legs. I'm making sure that all of my movements are as gentle as possible because I know how much pain he's in with the break in his left leg. It's the same kind of break I had in the plane crash, and I'm focusing on my patient's to keep me from breaking down.. I glance over to see if another ambulance has arrived yet, but no luck. I let out a frustrated grunt because I've got five patients that need to get the hell out of here. We haven't seen an ambulance in about an hour and it's frustrating to say the least. So far, I haven't lost a patient, but I can't say the same thing for Reese. We've been working extremely well together. If a paramedic is busy, Reese has been quick to help me with anything that I've needed. Hell, she's even been running in and out of the building pulling out patients. She's been absolutely incredible and that's putting it lightly.

We're down to the last few children that were inside the daycare, and that's a win in itself. I've been glancing over at her working on a small girl for the last twenty minutes. The girl came into the tent in extreme critical shape. Reese had her stabilized but then suddenly, the patient crashed. She's been doing CPR on the girl for over fifteen minutes. Reese finally holds her head in defeat before calling out a time of death. The worst feeling is when you have them stable, and then they suddenly crash. Unfortunately, her last three cases have been this way and I wish that I could do more to help her, but my own patients aren't in a completely stable state. Reese lets out a frustrated grunt before bowing her head and closing her eyes. I turn my attention back to the little boy in front of me and continue to run my hand through his hair to try to comfort him. I've given him the strongest pain medication that we have on us, but it's not doing a damn thing at the moment.

After a few minutes, I glance up to see more ambulances arriving and I couldn't be more relieved. I help the paramedics get my patients ready for transport. Reese and the paramedics that have helped us all afternoon begin carrying patients toward the ambulances. I quickly gather a few more supplies for the boy's transport while I wait, but the radio quickly catches my attention.

"ALL MEDICAL PERSONNEL, GATHER YOUR PATIENTS AND IMMEDIATELY EVACUATE! THE BUILDING'S SHIFTING!"

I glance around and I'm the only one remaining in our tent and my patient is strapped to a backboard. Shit, shit, shit. I quickly stuff supplies into my pockets and try to calm my mind for a few seconds. What else does he need? I quickly glance over at a small bear on the ground, remembering he had carried in with him. I tuck the bear into his arm.

"DR. ROBBINS! GET YOUR PATIENT OUT NOW!" a man yells into the radio, instantly causing my adrenaline to spike.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP US!" I scream before looking down at the small boy.

The sounds of the bending and snapping pieces of metal have silenced my cries for help. Damn it. I'm going to have to carry him. I don't want to move him this way, but now I have no choice. I quickly begin undoing the straps of the backboard and gently pick the little boy up in my arms. He cries out in pain and I hold him close as I begin to walk away from the tent. I hear the radio continue to bark orders as I walk toward the ambulances. I try my best to ignore the loud popping and creaking of the building as I attempt to quicken my pace. You can do this, Robbins. I continue to glance between the ambulances and the ground before I feel my left leg get stuck. FUCK! I quickly pull up on my prosthetic and it's jammed in between some debris. Damn it. I continue to try to get my leg free when I feel an arm wrap around me. I glance up to see Reese with a paramedic.

"Hey, what can I do?" she asks as she studies the building.

"Take him. My stupid leg is stuck. I'll be right behind you," I say and she shakes her head. Reese gently takes the boy from my arms before handing him to the paramedic. The little boy screams in pain as the paramedic quickly walks toward the ambulances, leaving Reese with me. She glances around, quickly studying the concrete piece that has entrapped my prosthetic. She bends down and grips the concrete boulder before looking up at me.

"I'm not leaving without you. On the count of three, try to pull your leg out. Ready? One… Two… Three!" she says before grunting as she tugs on the piece of concrete. I pull up on my prosthetic, freeing my leg. She slowly releases the concrete before a loud pop comes from behind us. Reese slowly stands back to her feet and I can't help but notice that she appears to be in pain. Another loud snapping sound comes from the building and my eyes widen as I watch the building start to collapse. Before I can register what's happening, Reese picks me up, bridal style.

"HOLD ON!" Reese shouts as she begins running toward the ambulances.

I bury my face into her neck as I wrap my arms tightly around her. I can hear the building collapsing and I can feel the ground rumbling from the falling debris. I feel her run begin to slowdown and I glance up to find her walking toward a flatbed truck. She carefully sets me down on the tailgate before running a hand through her hair. Her scrubs are covered with dust along with small sweat stains show through her shirt. Wait, what's on her chest? My eyes study the dark spot along her chest, and my eyes widen as I notice her once white bandage is now stained red. She takes a few steps back before she shakes her head. She opens her mouth a few times as if she is trying to decide what to say, but remains silent as she begins to pace. I slide off of the tailgate and grab her hand, hoping she will look at me. Her gaze slowly meets mine and I can't stop myself from reaching up to cradle the side of her face. I gently rub my thumb along her cheek bone, and much to my surprise, she leans into my touch.

"You're bleeding. We need to get that looked at. What the hell happened?" I ask softly and as she opens her mouth to speak, a paramedic interrupts us.

"Dr. Robbins, we'll meet you at the hospital. The boy's parents are just now coming out of surgery," he says. I nod in response as he steps into the ambulance, closing the doors behind him.

"Looks like we've got to go," Reese says softly and I nod my head.

She slowly begins walking toward her motorcycle and I slightly shake my head as I follow her. Damn the interruption. She slows her pace to walk beside me and I find it endearing. She holds her hand out for me to take as we walk across unsteady debris. I interlace our fingers together as we slowly walk over loose pieces of concrete, mentally enjoying how perfectly our hands fit together. After walking over the loose debris, she makes no effort to let go of my hand. If anything, I feel her slightly hold my hand a little tighter. As we approach her motorcycle, she lets go of my hand before handing me one of the helmets.

"Thank you for not leaving me back there," I say softly causing her to look at me.

"A thing you will learn about me is that if I say it, then I mean it," she says before tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. She takes a small step toward me before staring into my eyes. I raise my brows slightly before my lips turn into a smirk.

"Oh yeah? So what about when you write it down?" I ask softly and a wide, full-dimpled smile crosses her face. Her face slowly inches toward mine until I feel her breath against my ear.

"When I write it down, it's a damn promise," she rasps into my ear before placing a lingering kiss against my cheek.

My heart literally feels as if it is beating in my throat and I can't stop the goofy smile that crosses my face. A small laugh escapes her throat before helping slide my helmet on and over my head. She quickly adjusts the strap to the perfect tightness before quickly putting on her own helmet. She straddles the motorcycle and starts the engine as I slowly work my way onto the back of the bike. She slides her hands back around my ankles to make sure my feet are resting comfortably on the foot pegs, this time I'm not even worried about my prosthetic. I slowly wrap my arms around her torso before she slowly pulls away from the sidewalk. She slowly begins to drive us away from the bombing site when I feel her hand rest on top of mine. I let out a small breath as she interlaces her hand in mine. Now, the one thing I know is that I need to ask her out on a date before she has the chance to mysteriously disappear again.

 ** _So, y'all. What'd you think?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y'all are amazing with the feedback. I'm so glad that y'all are enjoying the story thus far. Well, I had some extra time in between studying, so here's the next chapter. It's a little longer because why not? Putting a little twist in the story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

I currently find myself sitting in my office catching up on some paperwork for both of my departments. I meant to do it on Monday, but the bombing happened and it's kinda been a shit show ever since. When I say shit show, times that by two hundred, and include multiple back-to-back surgeries. I haven't been home to my apartment in three days. However, the upside to all those hours in the O.R. is that I got to spend time with Reese. It wasn't my ideal way to spend time with her, but I'm not complaining. She's an incredible surgeon and I learned that she is a lover of all music. Panic! At The Disco seems to be her band of choice to listen to during surgery. To be honest, I had never heard of them, but after listening to their music for several hours, I actually think I'm going to download some of their music. I absolutely loved operating with her; we just click. However, it wasn't the most ideal way to ask her on a date, and I haven't seen her since. But besides all that, I'm just thankful that it's Thursday. Normally, I would say Friday, but since this week has been hell, the chief gave me an extra day off. So, in about thirty minutes, my weekend officially begins! I continue to scribble some notes into a patient's chart before Teddy rushes into my office. She closes the door behind her before jumping face down onto the couch. She lets out a grunt into the pillow before turning her head to face me. A few strands of hair cover her face and she releases a large puff of hair in hopes that the strands will move. When they fall back over her face, she dramatically rolls over and pushes the hair out of her face. I set my pen down before walking over to sit in the chair next to her.

"Rough day?" I ask and she glares at me.

"The worst. I lost four patients and my residents don't know the difference between their elbows and their asses. Oh, and don't even get me started on Yang," Teddy says dryly. Damn, that sounds like a rough day.

"You look happy. Did you finally ask Reese out?" Teddy asks and I shake me head.

"Ha, I wish. I haven't seen her since our last surgery. I was about to but she was paged to trauma. Here in about thirty minutes, I get to go home for the weekend. Bailey gave me an extra day off," I say softly.

"I've got another two hours before I get to leave. But forget about my crappy day. I came here for something else," Teddy says before she sits up. She smiles widely at me and I knit my brows.

"What would that be?" I ask before she stands up.

"Come on. Trust me," Teddy says with another devilish grin.

"I'm not sure if I should with that look on your face," I say blankly. She quickly tugs me out of my chair and I knit my brows.

"What are you doing?"

"I am playing your fairy godmother. Now, come on," Teddy says softly as she practically drags me out of my office.

"Did you seriously just make a Disney reference?" I ask and Teddy rolls her eyes.

"I might have. You were the one who kept calling Reese, 'Cinderella' for almost two weeks. Now, shh! No more questions," Teddy says before she stops in front of a patient's room.

She glances back at me before nodding her head for me to look inside. I slightly roll my eyes before peaking into the patient's room. Wait, why are we at Hannah Marshall's room? Hannah is one of our newer patients. She's an adorable, seven year-old who is completely deaf. She came in late Tuesday night after being involved in a car accident. She suffered a nasty break in her leg along with a ruptured spleen. Reese took the lead on the case and that's how I discovered one more of Reese's talents—she's fluent in sign language. A smile crosses my face as I watch Hannah use a marker to color Reese's tattooed arm. I smile widely as I hear the little girl laugh. Reese giggles with the girl before she glances up and smiles at me. Shit! We've been caught! I glance over to look at Teddy, to find her nowhere in sight. Damn it, where did she go?! Ugh, I'm going to fucking kill her.

I hesitantly look back into Hannah's room and notice Hannah waving me to come inside. I glance over at Reese and she nods her head before signing something to Hannah. I knit my brows at the pair as I step into the room. I notice Hannah nod her head rapid before rapidly signing back to Reese. The pair giggle as I make my way to stand next to Hannah's bed.

"What's so funny?" I ask sweetly. Hannah signs something to Reese, causing the gorgeous blonde to blush before Hannah covers her face with her blanket. I raise a brow at Reese, and she runs her hand through her long curls before looking at me with blush-filled cheeks.

"Hannah called me out. That's all," Reese says cryptically.

I refrain from rolling my eyes as I stare down at Reese's tattooed arm. She has a nautical-themed full sleeve tattoo and my smile widens as I notice a majority of her arm is full of marker streaks. Hannah peaks her face out from the blanket and I smile widely at her. She waves before smacking Reese in the arm. My eyes widen as I watch Hannah sign, almost as if she angry, at Reese. I look between the pair before waving my hand in between them.

"I'm going to go. You two have a good night," I say softly.

Hannah smiles widely at me and I wave at her before turning to leave. I hear a smacking sound as I walk out of her room, but I don't even bother to look behind me. I quickly walk back into my office before glancing up at the clock. I sigh in relief because I finally get to leave. I quickly close my open chart before turning off my desk lamp. I walk over to my small closet and retrieve my purse before grabbing my jacket. I slip into my jacket before shutting the door behind me. I drape my purse strap over my shoulder before walking out of my office, closing the door behind me. I let out a little sigh of relief because I finally get to leave this place. I begin walking down the hallway, toward the elevator, and politely smile at the nursing staff on my way out. I glance over toward Hannah's room, to find the little girl resting peacefully. Huh, I wonder where Reese went.

I catch the elevator just before the doors close and push the button for the lobby. I lean my back against the wall of the elevator as I make my way down to the lobby. God, a warm bubble bath with a glass of wine sounds amazing right now. The elevator doors open to the lobby and I take my time following the crowd out of the elevator. I keep my head down as I walk through the lobby just on the off chance if anyone may need to pull me aside for whatever reason. I quickly make my way to the exit and feel the cool breeze against my skin for the first time in days; it's amazing. I walk toward the staff parking when Reese pulls her motorcycle in front of me. She slides the face shield of her helmet up, and her eyes instantly lock with mine. My heart rate increases slightly as she continues to stare at me. Her gaze is intense, almost as if she's staring into the deepest part of my soul. She lets out a small laugh before reaching behind her. She grabs the spare helmet and rests it on her lap.

"You wanna go for a ride?" she asks softly.

"And go where?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"To my house. With me. Let me cook you dinner," she says in a raspy voice. Damn it, I really wish I would have had cuter clothes in my locker. I'm in a simple pair of jeans with a gray, long sleeve sweater and a black jacket layered overtop of it. As I open my mouth to answer her, she cuts me off.

"I promise to have you back before my motorcycle turns back into a pumpkin at midnight," she says and I bite the inside of my cheek at the Cinderella reference. I'm going to fucking kill Teddy the next time I see her.

A small smile crosses my face as I grab the helmet from her lap. I quickly slide it over my head and tighten the chin strap before sliding behind her. I wrap my arms around her torso and lean fulling into her back, causing Reese to rev the engine loudly one last time before pulling out of the parking lot. The sound of 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + The Machine fills my ears. I smile at the song choice, because I find it to be subtly romantic. I wonder if Reese did this on purpose. I take in the scenery as we leave the hospital and to my surprise, there's not a rain cloud in sight. It's an early spring evening in Seattle and honestly, this weather is absolutely perfect. The sun is still slightly up and it's almost as if we're chasing after the sunset. The sky is a mixture of red, pink and orange swirls; it's beyond beautiful. Reese gently increases the speed of the motorcycle as we enter more clusters of traffic. I occasionally feel Reese take her left hand and gently rub her fingers along my arms during the ride, only making me smile more. I'm not sure what it is, but everything about this moment is making me giddy. We approach a red light and Reese pauses the music before turning around to look at me.

"Do you trust me?" she asks and I nod my head slowly. What's she about to do?

"Okay good. Hold on tight."

Before I can say anything, the music begins playing again and my grip tightens as she revs the engine. As the light turns green, Reese guns the throttle, quickly shifting gears before lifting up the front wheel of the motorcycle. OH MY GOD! I let out a loud squeal as she drives on one wheel. She gently lowers the front wheel back down on the pavement and it's like I'm on an adrenaline high. I continue to laugh and cheer as she continues to drive us to our destination. I take in our surroundings and notice that we're close to the harbor. Huh, this is a really nice area. Reese slowly begins to decrease speed as she turns toward a small neighborhood that directly overlooks the harbor. She continues to reduce speed as she drives to the very end of the street. She slowly pulls us into a driveway of a beautiful two-story gray and white house overlooking the water. Damn, this is her place? It's gorgeous! I notice a small white fence that surrounds her property and she's lucky for living at the end of the neighborhood. She doesn't really have any close neighbors at all. She quickly turns off the engine to the motorcycle before setting the kick stand down. She slowly gets off the motorcycle and wraps an arm around me as she guides me off the back. I unfasten my chin strap and slowly slide off the helmet. I slowly run my hand through my hair as I shake my curls and I smirk as I notice Reese with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Like what you see?" I ask playfully.

She nods her head before sliding off her own helmet and shaking her hair. You know that scene where the really hot girl in the movie rides a motorcycle and then slowly shakes her head to let her hair fall perfectly over her shoulders? Yeah, that's what I feel like I'm looking at right now. Reese smirks at me before leaning into whisper into my ear.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" she asks before grabbing my helmet.

My heart flutters at the term of endearment. Damn, that accent is going to be the death of me. Reese places her hand onto the small of my back as she leads us up the front porch of her house before quickly unlocking the door. She leads us inside and closes the door behind us before turning on the light. She sets our helmets on a wooden bench by the door and I smirk as I notice an adorable blonde golden retriever sitting in the hall, wagging his tail like crazy. Reese smiles widely before walking over and rubbing all over him. She pats her chest and the dog jumps into her arms and wraps his paws around her shoulders as if they're hugging. I smile at the pair as she sets him back on the distressed looking hardwood floor. She turns and smiles at me before rubbing behind the dog's ears.

"Arizona, this Ethan. Ethan, be a gentleman and introduce yourself," she says simply. He walks over and sits down in front of me before lifting his paw. I look at Reese in disbelief before taking his paw into my hand and slightly shaking it. He then moves his head under my hand and I scratch behind his ears, causing him to lean into my hand.

"He's charming and very handsome," I say with a smile.

Reese pats his side before leading us further into the house, Ethan closely behind us. Reese flips on a few more lights inside the home to display a gorgeous open floor plan home with the living room flowing directly into the dining room into a relatively large open kitchen. Her home is decorated in a modern ranch style décor with plush gray couches in the living room along with pictures of her family hanging on the walls. I notice a few photos of Reese in two team pictures from college: volleyball and basketball. I smile as I scan across a picture of her with three guys wrapping their arms around her. I instantly recognize that the two blonde men have the same blue-green eyes as Reese, and the third man has the prettiest hazel eyes. The third guy resembles Jackson, and it's almost a scary resemblance. I feel a hand rest on the small of my back as Reese leans her body closer to mine.

"Those are my brothers. The one on the left is Cooper. As you know, Riley is on the right. And to the left of Coop is Mitchell. My parents adopted him when we were six. Biggest baby brother, ever," Reese says lovingly.

I lean into her embrace slightly before following her into an amazing kitchen. The cabinets are white with a dark granite finish countertops along with a large kitchen island in the center that's painted a charcoal grey that compliments the room perfectly. The kitchen is completed with stainless steel appliances and damn, if a kitchen could be considered sexy, this one would be it. She pulls out one of the barstools that are hidden under part of the island for me to sit on. I take a seat as she grabs two wine glasses that are handing next to the wine rack. She sets them on the island before walking to the refrigerator. She quickly retrieves a bottle of white wine and a tray of food. As she moves away from the refrigerator with the tray of food, I laugh as I notice Ethan shut the refrigerator door. Damn, that's a smart dog. She pours us each a glass of wine before placing the bottle of wine into a wine chiller on the counter. She opens a few drawers and grabs a few utensils before handing me a glass of wine. I eye the tray in her hand and she smirks at me as she picks up her glass and clinks it against my own before taking a small sip of her wine. I smile before taking a sip of the wine, and oh my god. Is this the same wine from the charity event?

"You like it?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes! Is this the same wine you ordered for me that night at the charity event?" I ask before taking another sip.

"You have a great memory. Yeah, it is actually. It's from a winery near where I grew up in North Carolina. I have it shipped here because I like it so much," she says before motioning her head for me to follow her.

She walks toward a pair of French doors that lead out to a back deck and I gasp at the sight of her backyard. She has a large back porch with a small table and chair set along with a very comfortable looking porch swing at one end, followed by a stainless steel grill on the other end. Reese carries the tray of food toward the grill and I walk over to lean against the railing. I take a sip of wine as I take in the sight of her gorgeous property. She has a rock staircase that leads down to a small fire pit on the left side of her deck. To the right side of the deck, she has a decent-size yard complete with a small pool and a set of cornhole boards resting in the grass. Jesus, and that's not all. She has an amazing view of the end of the harbor. The sun is just now setting and the sailboat disappearing on the horizon makes the view even more phenomenal. I feel Reese walk up behind me and place her hands on either side of the railing, almost trapping me. I slightly lean into her body, enjoying the closeness while I can. Reese keeps me guessing, and I find it to be extremely attractive.

As we watch the sunset, we begin talking about anything and everything. It shocks me. Our last few interactions she has been so cryptic, but now she seems to be more open. I like it. She tells me about growing up in North Carolina with her siblings. We quickly learn that both of our fathers are colonels of their respective military branches and how our mothers both have a joy for cooking. Her mother is a veterinarian and teaches at North Carolina State University along with owning her own practice. I learned that Reese and each of her siblings served in the army before going into their respective fields. Riley is playing for the Seattle Mariners, as I already knew; Cooper is a NFL tight end, currently playing for the Seattle Seahawks, and I instantly notice her demeanor change when talking about Mitchell. I wonder if he's the black sheep of the family? We continue to talk and I tell her more about my childhood. I even talk about Tim and all of the hell we raised when we were kids.

We continue to laugh as we swap stories of our childhood as Reese pulls the food off of the grill and my stomach is howling for food. She has made us chicken, mushroom, onion and potato shish kabobs with a side of grilled corn on the cob. She disappears back into the kitchen and retrieves plates, napkins and silverware before placing them on the small table on the deck. I slightly smile as she placed the wine chiller in the middle of the table before walking to the grill. She quickly pulls the food off and turns it off before walking over to the table and distributing equal portions onto each plate. She places the used tray next to the grill before walking over to pull out a chair for me. I happily take a seat and I just can't get over how damn sweet she is. She takes her own seat next to me and we quickly dig into the delicious looking food. Oh no, she can cook. This woman is an angel. I mean, seriously. She's freaking perfect!

Our conversation continues to flow with ease as we practically inhale our food. After we emptied our plates, I help Reese carry our dishes into the kitchen. She carefully places the dishes into the sink before taking my hand and leading me back to the deck. She grabs our wine glasses and carries them down the stairs toward the small fire pit. She sets the glasses down on a small table before quickly starting a small fire. She scoots the small wooden bench closer to the pit before taking a seat. She pats the spot next to her and I take a seat next to her, anxiously waiting for what she has planned next. She reaches down and grabs a small bag before turning to look at me.

"I hope you left a little room for dessert, because I thought we could make s'mores," she says hopefully and I nod my head in excitement. She pulls out the ingredients and Ethan rushes over to investigate and she tosses him a marshmallow before putting a marshmallow on each of our sticks. We roast them to our liking before assembling our s'mores. I take a bit of the gooey treat and god, s'mores never get old. I look over and Reese lets out a small laugh, causing me to knit my brows.

"What's so funny?" I ask and she tucks a curl behind my ear before looking at me.

"You have a little," she says and she moves her thumb along the bottom of my lip.

She slowly leans in and captures my lips in a tender kiss. Her lips are so soft, and I melt into her kiss. She continues to kiss me slowly, almost painfully slow, but it's so intense. Her tongue slowly glides along my bottom lip before entering my mouth and she skillfully glides her tongue around every inch of my mouth. Her taste is a mixture of wine and chocolate, it's intoxicating. She continues to slowly devour my mouth and I moan slightly as I feel her nip my bottom lip with her teeth. She slowly pulls away from my lips and gently places a light kiss on the tip of my nose before placing another feather light kiss on my forehead. My lips are tingling, and that's not the only place that's tingling, if you catch my drift. I finally open my eyes and find Reese staring at me with a blissful look.

"That was incredible," I say as I attempt to catch my breath. She smiles widely at me and nods her head.

"Did it live up to all your expectations?" she asks before taking the last bite of her s'more.

"It did, but you can feel free to remind me later," I quip. I finish my delicious dessert before a slight shiver runs down my body. Damn, when did it start to get cold? Reese looks down at the small fire and shakes her head in defeat before wrapping an arm around me.

"You want to go inside? I've never been able to keep the fires here going for too long because everything gets so damp here. I have a blanket on the back of the porch swing I can grab for you," she offers sweetly, and an idea pops into my head

"Why don't we just go sit up there? The porch swing looked pretty cozy," I say smoothly and Reese smiles before grabbing our trash. I grab our wine glasses and walk up to the porch. I place our glasses on the small table next to the swing before grabbing the blanket. I unfold it and drape the blanket around me as I take a seat on the swing. I take advantage of the large swing and swing my legs onto the swing and cover them with the blanket as well. Reese places the trash into a trash can before making her way up to the porch.

"You look comfy," she says with a smile.

"I'll move so you can can have some room," I say as I start to sit up. Before I have a chance to sit up, Reese has maneuvered her way onto the swing with her back propped up against the armrest, before slightly pulling my body to lay against hers.

"There we go. Much better," she says before planting a soft kiss into my hair. I must say, I've never had a first date get this intimate. I mean, does this classify as a first date even? Well, that kiss was out of this fucking world and now we're cuddling. So, that in itself is a lot more than just a casual dinner. Buti am definitely not complaining. I rest my head on her left shoulder and I rest my hand along her chest. I can can feel a small bandage along her chest. She slightly tenses and as I begin to move my hand, she stops me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," I say and she shakes her head slightly before taking my hand into her own.

"I've never let anyone this close to actually touch it. It goes from here," she says she directs my hand from her right collarbone down along her chest, trailing between her boobs and continuing all the way down to the top of her left hip, "to here."

"What happened?" I ask softly. I can feel her muscles slightly tense before the grip on her hand slightly tightens.

"About three months ago, I was finishing the last of my contract when a chopper full of soldiers was shot down by a R.P.G. I rushed in to help pull them out when another explosion went off. The last thing I really remember is looking down to find part of a helicopter blade sticking out of my chest. I have a habit of pushing to get back as quick as I can. The top few sutures keep busting. That's what you saw that day," she says softly. I slowly shift my position to look at her and I gently rub my thumb along her cheekbone. I can see some hesitation in her eyes, but I don't want to push the subject. I know what it's like to be badgered into talking about the crash, and I am not about to do that to her.

"I think you're incredible," I say softly and she raises her hand to cup my cheek.

Her thumb gently traces the outline of my cheek bone before she pulls my face down to meet hers, capturing my lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Before I know it, we're kissing like crazy, as if our lives depended on it. Her tongue slips inside my mouth, she's demanding but so gentle. Honestly, this is a kind of kiss that I have never experienced until now. My body melts further into her as she lightly tugs my short curls causing a small moan to escape from the back of my throat. We break the kiss, both panting heavily, as our foreheads rest against each other. God, I want more. So much more. After a few minutes, she looks up at me with a small smile as she tucks a stray curl behind my ear. God, I never want this to end. She glances down at her watch before letting out a small groan.

"I don't this night to end," she says softly.

"Me either," I say as she sticks her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

"When can I see you again?" she asks sweetly and a wide smile crosses my face. I plant a light kiss against her lips before staring into her eyes. Finally, for the first time, I don't think I have to worry about her disappearing again.

 ** _So, y'all. What did you think?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey y'all! Oh my goodness, y'all are so amazing with your feedback. I'm so glad that you're loving this story as much as I am. Well, I had another chunk of free time, so here's another chapter for y'all! I can't wait to hear what y'all think! Enjoy!**_

She stalks toward me, her gaze is predatory. I gasp before biting my bottom lip in anticipation as I take a step back—bumping into the wall. Her hands gently grab my waist before she claims my mouth in a sensual kiss. Her tongue traces along my bottom lip and I waste no time to grant her entrance. She drives her tongue into my mouth and begins to dominate every inch of my mouth. A small moan escapes the back of my throat between kisses. Her fingers dig into my hips as I tangle my fingers into her hair. She lets out a sexy gasp before pinning both of my hands above my head. I push against her grip, only for her to push them harder into the wall. The slight bite of pain in my wrists sends vibrations throughout my entire body. I buck my hips against her because I can't take it anymore. I want her. No. I need her. She smirks before her mouth moves down along the side of my exposed neck. She takes her free hand and slowly begins to undo the zipper of my jeans. I slightly buck my hips, hoping to urge her on. She lightly bites my neck as she slips her hand into my pants…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sit straight up in my bed—quickly silencing my alarm before falling into my pillows. Why the hell didn't I shut off my alarm after Reese dropped me off last night? Fuck, and I was just getting to the good part! Oh. My. God. Before I can fully process my sex dream with Reese, Teddy busts through my door wearing a plaid pajama set. Her hair is a tangled mess, but she slowly staggers to my bed before crawling under the covers. She rolls over before smiling widely at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't notice my flush cheeks.

"How was your night? I noticed she had you home before midnight," she says playfully before stretching her shoulders. I lightly smack her abs mid-stretch causing her to let out grunt.

"That was for telling her about the whole Cinderella thing. You ass," I say in a serious tone. Teddy lets out a little laugh before looking at me. She studies my face for a few seconds before she sits up. She lets out a gasp before covering her mouth.

"You had sex last night," she says and I shake my head rapidly.

"I did not have sex last night. We kissed, a lot. That's all," I say honestly. Teddy nods her head skeptically before her mouth gapes open.

"Bullshit. That's your, 'I got laid' face," Teddy says.

"Teddy, I swear to you. We didn't have sex," I reply in all honesty. Jesus, I wish she would just drop it already.

"So… if you didn't sleep with her…" she says before her mouth opens widely.

"YOU HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT HER!" Teddy shouts and in this moment, I want to die. I let out a grunt before pulling the comforter over my face. Teddy laughs loudly before wrapping her arm around me.

"Go away," I say softly only causing her to shake me. I let out a small squeal before smacking her arm away. She continues to lightly shake me until I sit up, letting the comforter fall to uncover my blush-filled face.

"I will absolutely not go away. It's good to see you like this again. Well, minus the hot and bothered part," Teddy says playfully. I roll my eyes before running a hand through my hair. Her smile softens before she props her head up with her hand. I let out a little smile as thoughts of last night flood into my mind.

"Tell me all about it."

"God, Teddy. She's incredible. She took me to her house, which is absolutely amazing by the way. She made us dinner and we just talked. We talked about her family, my family, Tim, just everything. She was so easy to talk to. She made a little fire and we had s'mores, then she kissed me. Then we cuddled on the porch swing and she told me about her scar," I say softly with a small smile. Teddy's eyes narrow before nodding her head with a smile.

"That sounds amazing. Now, I'm starting to think I went for the wrong Williams sibling," Teddy says playfully.

Huh, I wonder why Teddy's demeanor changed when I mentioned Reese's scar. Before I can ask her, the sound of a pager interrupts us. Teddy lets out a small grunt before throwing a pillow across the room. As she rolls off of my bed, the sound of my own pager begins to go off. Oh, come on. You have got to be kidding me! I roll over in hopes that my pager is playing a dirty trick on me. '911-PIT'. Damn it. I roll out of bed and check my phone, noticing a few missed texts.

 _ **Reese: 5:53 A.M: I'm sitting here watching the sunrise, and I can't stop thinking about you.**_

My heart rate begins to pound and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I continue to read her message over and over before noticing that I've missed a text from Bailey. Ugh, damn it.

 _ **Miranda Bailey: 8:32 A.M: I'm so sorry. There were three school buses involved in a huge pile-up on the interstate. I owe you.**_

I toss my phone back onto the nightstand before I begin putting on my prosthesis. I slowly stand and stretch my tired muscles before walking into the bathroom. I quickly put my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth before walking back into my bedroom. I slip into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before I hear my phone chime. I walk over and I feel almost giddy as I slide open my phone, opening another text from Reese.

 _ **Reese: 8:44 A.M: There's a coffee waiting for you when you walk in the hospital. Be great today.**_

 _ **Me: 8:45 A.M: Thank you. You're awesome.**_

I smile widely before slipping my phone into the back of my jeans as I walk into the living room. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

 _ **Two days later...**_

I currently find myself in a surgical pickle. The school bus crash couldn't have come at a worse time. It backed up all of our planned surgeries for two days, and playing catch up as been hell. Especially when Alex can't keep his damn mouth shut; the ungrateful crap dog just had to keep his mouth shut. But does he do it?! Of course not! So, his suspension was extended and now, I have two big peds' surgeries scheduled back-to-back on two really important patients. So, I really need an extra set of amazing hands. I paged Reese but she hasn't got back to me. Hell, I even paged April trying to find her. I know they were going into an early surgery together but I haven't heard back from her either. So now, I'm staring at the board trying to figure out who in the hell I'm about to take into surgery with me. The last thing I want to do is piss off parents by pushing a child's surgery until tomorrow. I run my hand over my scrub cap before feeling an arm wrap around my back. I turn my head to see a smiling Reese, oh, thank god. I smile widely at her before taking in her appearance. She dressed in her navy scrubs with a pastel floral-printed scrub cap covering her long blonde, hair. My goodness, how does she manage to make everything look so damn good?

"Hey you. Sorry, my pager broke and I was checking on a patient after surgery," she says softly.

"Here I thought you disappeared on me again," I say playfully causing her lips to upturn in a smirk. She leans closer to my ear, causing my breath to hitch as I feel the warmth of her breath against my skin.

"Coming from the woman who disappeared on me last night," she whispers softly, causing my heart to pound in my chest. Damn it.

"Hey, not fair. I got pulled into surgery," I say with a raised brow. It's true. My weekend off ended up not being a weekend off, at all! I was supposed to get off early and meet Reese for drinks, but obviously that didn't happen. She shrugs a shoulder before nodding toward the board.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, that board looks like it's causing quite the ruckus," she says softly. Honestly, her southern accent is so cute that it catches me off-guard some times. Jesus, who am I right now? I nod my head as I stare at the board. Focus, Robbins.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's kinda why I called you down here. I've got a kidney transplant and a bowel resection back-to-back. I honestly need an amazing set of extra hands in their because these surgeries aren't going to be easy. You in?" I ask sweetly and Reese cocks her head to the side before smirking.

"You have no idea how amazing my hands can be, Dr. Robbins," Reese whispers causing my mouth to gape open. I try to form words, but I can't. Jesus. Reese smirks triumphantly before nodding her head.

"The interns are fighting over anything that walks into the ER. Meanwhile, April and Teddy are taking bets on who will get the most cases today. I already lost fifty bucks, so yeah. I'd love to help," she says with a smile. I quickly lean over and kiss her cheek before clapping my hands together.

"Thank you. You're awesome. We need to head up there now. I'll make sure to grab us coffee between surgeries," I say with a smile.

Reese playfully smacks my ass as she walks toward the elevator, slightly stunning me, but in a good way. I let out a small squeal before quickly following her into the elevator. I push the button to my floor and the elevator doors close, leaving us alone. Within seconds, Reese pushes her body into mine, pressing my back against the wall before pinning my hands above my head. Holy shit, this is happening! She cups my face with her other hand before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth, gentle but yet so demanding. A soft moan escapes my mouth as we relish in our kiss. God, I'm helpless when it comes to her, already! It's slightly terrifying. Her kiss softens as she slowly releases my arms from the wall. She places a light kiss on the tip of my nose before kissing my forehead. It's just such a simple, sweet gesture; it causes a wave of butterflies to crash in my stomach, causing my whole body to flutter. I try to catch my breath as the elevator doors open to the peds' wing. She winks at me before walking out of the elevator and I giggle to myself. Damn her, always keeping me on my toes. I quickly catch up with her and point to the room of the tiny human that's about to receive a new kidney. I stop just shy of the room and grab Reese's arm.

"You ready?" I ask and she nods her head with a small smile.

"I am. I had a pretty amazing pre-surgery, make-out session for good luck," she says softly causing me to blush.

"Yeah, you and me both," I say with a shake of my head.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about your lips on mine," she says softly.

Seriously, how am I supposed to concentrate when she does that? I playfully smack her arm before walking into the patient's room. Her name is Ashley Thomas, age twelve. She's been on the transplant list for two years and today is finally the big day. Ashely has been a rather difficult case. She has a lot of trust issues when it comes to doctors. I was her sixth doctor and I promised that I would get her to this day. She met Reese a few times over the last few days and they've grown pretty close. It took me a year to get her to joke around with me, but with Reese, it took all of about five minutes. As I step toward the foot of Ashley's bed, I notice a happy set of parents with a very apprehensive looking Ashley. Alright, Robbins, let's do this.

"Hey everybody. You guys ready for this? Today's the big day!" I say happily. Ashley's parents nod their heads, however, Ashley buries her head underneath the covers.

"Someone's a little nervous," Mrs. Thomas says before lightly rubbing her daughter's covered head. I nod my head and slowly move toward her bed and rub Ashley's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. The waiting was the hard part," I say happily only to cause Ashley to bury herself further into the covers.

"I don't want it," she says softly and her parents exchange an apologetic glance before shaking their heads. Before I can say anything, Reese places a hand on my shoulder, silently asking to switch places. I take a step back as she takes a seat on the edge of Ashley's bed.

"Hey Ashley, it's Dr. Reesies Pieces. You remember when I had to do that really scary blood test last week?" Reese asks softly and Ashley slowly peaks her head out of the covers to look at her.

"Mmhmm," Ashley mumbles.

"Remember what I do when I get nervous or scared?" Reese asks and Ashley nods her head slightly as she looks at Reese.

"You sing," she says softly and Reese nods her head.

"That's right! We sang along to the radio during the scary test and then it was all over before you even realized it, huh?" Reese asks and Ashley nods her head as she fully uncovers herself. I can't control the smile that creeps across my face. How is this woman even real?

"Yeah," the little girl says softly.

"Alright, so how about I hand you my phone and you scroll through my music while we walk you down toward the operating room. You pick your favorite song and we can sing to it until you fall asleep. I'll be there with you the entire time. I promise," Reese says sweetly and the little girl nods her heads before looking over at her parents.

"Alright, sweet girl. Let's get you down there," I say happily. They quickly give Ashley several hugs and kisses, followed by multiple, 'I love you's' before nodding that they're ready.

I walk to the other side of the bed and quickly unlock her bed as Reese quickly does the other side before handing the little girl her phone. I smile as I watch the girl scroll through Reese's Spotify as we push her bed into the hall. We push Ashely's bed down the hall and into the elevator before riding it all the way down to the surgical floor. We stop in front of the operating room and Reese quickly slips into a pair of booties over her Nikes before grabbing a surgical mask. Reese helps Janice, my most valued scrub nurse, wheel Ashly into the operating room while I walk into the scrub room. I begin to scrub and watch Ashely hand Reese her phone. Reese laughs before nodding her head toward another nurse in the room to turn on the small speaker within the OR. Reese syncs her phone to the speaker and the sound of Taylor Swift's song, 'Delicate' fills the room. My heart swells as I listen to Ashley and Reese sing along to the radio. Damn, Reese can sing. I continue to watch her solely focus on Ashley as she gets ready to undergo anesthesia. Reese stays near Ashley's head until she fully falls asleep before walking into the scrub room. She begins scrubbing and I turn off the sink before looking at her.

"Why do you sing when you get nervous?" I ask and Reese looks down at her hands before glancing at me with a small smile.

"It's just something Mitchell and me have always done since we were kids. He would run into my room and we'd sing to keep the monsters away," she says softly and I can't help but notice a small amount of sadness in her eyes. Huh, this isn't the first time I've notice her attitude change when talking about her youngest brother. I wonder if they had a falling out or something. I lightly shake my head before walking over and placing a light kiss against her cheek.

"I'll see you in there," I say softly before walking into the O.R.

I glance behind my shoulder to find Reese smiling, displaying both dimples. Janice helps me get into a gown and pair of gloves before I take my place at the operating table. I feel my heart flutter as I listen to the the lyrics of 'Delicate'.

 _Sometimes, when I look into your eyes, I pretend your mine, all the damn time._

I begin running through my pre-surgical routine check and glance up to find Reese smiling at me from the scrub room. I smile widely underneath my mask as I try to control the pounding in my chest. Reese is the last thing my heart expected. She's the perfect blend of strong, mysterious, sweet and romantic. Everything she does keeps me wanting more and more. It's so intense that I can't even describe it. I just know that I've felt this pull or gravitation toward her since the charity event. I don't know what it is exactly, but she's making it hard for me to stay away from her. I can already start to feel some of my walls wanting to come down with her and that's absolutely terrifying. I slightly shake my head as I finish my pre-surgery checks. Reese walks into the O.R., quickly slipping into her gown and gloves before standing across from me. Her eyes lock with mine, instantly creating a sense of calmness within me. Good lord, what the hell is this woman doing to me?

 ** _So, what'd y'all think?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey y'all. My goodness. You guys are amazing. I really hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! Alright, to answer some questions. Yes, the story sounds familiar because I had originally posted this but I'm making some twists to the original story. Anyways. Enjoy the next chapter. Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**_

I just finished my last surgery for the day and I couldn't be happier. Reese had the day off today, and I was also supposed to be off to spend the day with her, but unfortunately, the tiny humans couldn't let me have a full day off. But thankfully, I'm awesome and I managed to finish up early, so I'm planning on spending the rest of the day with her. It's a super gloomy day outside and I cannot wait to snuggle up with her and Ethan. We've been dating for about three weeks now, and I think tonight is our night. At least I hope it is. We've been getting pretty hot and heavy, but as soon as I move to take her shirt off, she panics or it's me slightly panicking when she touches my leg. I haven't been with anyone since the accident and I hate feeling as if it has a hold on me. So, tonight, I'm telling her about my leg. I hope that it doesn't completely kill the mood or make her run for the hills; but I have to do this—for me at least. But seriously, if I don't have sex soon, I'm going to explode—and not in a good way.

When I was walking out of my last surgery, Nancy, one of the scrub nurses, showed me a video that someone had taken of Reese singing with Ashley in the O.R. from earlier this week and oh my gosh. I'm not going to lie, I had her send me the video because it was too precious. I immediately went upstairs to show the video to Ashley's family, and they said the same thing before hugging me repeatedly. Just when I was about to walk into my office, I was paged to the pit. Thankfully, it was just April asking if I could do a quick checkup on Harriet. She's recovering from a common cold, but April insisted that I look her over. Little Harriet is doing well, and I told April to go home to get some sleep. She's practically been living at the hospital and I think it has to do with Jackson being in a relationship. I told April that she should get back out in the dating world, but she manages to get paged before we can dive fully into the conversation. That's okay, because one day, she won't be able to escape it. I'll make sure of that.

The elevator doors open to my floor and I get a running start before I gliding down the hall on my heelies. I carefully peak my head into rooms as I glide by to find most of my patients along with their families watching television or taking a nap. Can't say I blame them, it's been pouring outside all day. It's perfect sleeping weather. I glide around the corner of the hall before stopping in front of my office door. I walk into my office and shut the door behind me before stripping out of my scrub top. I toss it into the hamper before slipping into a gray and white three quarter sleeve shirt. I slip out of my scrub pants and quickly replace them with a black pair of skinny jeans. I want to look good when I get to Reese's place tonight; it also doesn't hurt that I have on a matching black, lace bra and panty set. I toss my scrub pants into the hamper before grabbing my black ankle boots out of my small closet. I carefully take off my heelies and place them onto the shelf in my tiny closet before slipping into my boots. I grab my purse and retrieve my phone before closing my closet door. I smile as I notice a missed text from Reese. I slide my thumb across the screen to open the text.

 _ **Reese: 4:47 P.M: Send help.**_

I smile widely as I see a picture of her laying on the couch with Ethan laying on top of her, smushing her face into the couch cushion. My goodness, they're cute.

 _ **Me: 7:02 P.M: Help is on the way. See you soon. :)**_

I grab my keys before turning off the lamp on my desk. I walk out of my office and lock the door before walking down the hallway. Freedom, here I come.

I step into the elevator, catching it before the doors close, and push the button for the lobby. The ride to the lobby is anything but quick. It seems like everyone had to stop on every floor between peds and the lobby. I've been working a lot lately, which is amazing. However, I've been on my feet a lot more this week than normal and my leg is killing me. I've been refraining from using my cane but damn, I kinda wish I had it right now. The elevator doors open to the lobby and I step out, thankful to finally be headed out of here. I look out the main windows to see that rain is continuing to pour down, and I mentally kick myself for leaving my umbrella inside my car. I've lived in Seattle for ten years now, and yet still manage to leave my rain gear in the car. I tuck my phone into my purse before gripping my keys tightly. Alright, let's make a run for it. I exit the hospital and quickly trot toward my car, hitting the unlock button before rushing into the driver's seat. It took me about twenty seconds to get into my car and I'm soaked. Well, so much for showing up looking all cute for Reese. I put the keys into the ignition before sliding my seatbelt over my shoulder and pulling out of the parking lot.

I cautiously make the drive through the city, managing to hit all green lights as I near the harbor in record time. I wished this happened more often. I turn into Reese's neighborhood and follow the road all the way to the end before pulling my car into her driveway, parking next to her 2018 matte black Chevy Colorado ZH2 truck. I shut off the engine before grabbing my purse. I quickly grab a small night bag, and tuck it under my purse. Oh, shit. Will this look too forward? My thoughts begin to run wild before it hits me: blame the rain. That's why I need another bag, ya know for an extra change of clothes. Yeah, that'll totally work. I quickly get out of my car and lock it as I scurry under the front porch. I tuck my keys into my purse before wiping some of the water off my arms. I slightly knock on the door before walking into the house. I close the door behind me before setting my purse and bag on the wooden bench in the foyer.

As I look up, I smile widely as I see Reese leaning against the wall. She's wearing a pair of short, navy Nike shorts with a gray Carolina volleyball long-sleeve shirt. Her hair is in loose, natural curls and my heart swells when I notice her wearing her thin-frame Rayban glasses. Damn, she's gorgeous. She pulls a glass of white wine from behind her back before looking down. She knits her brows before whistling loudly. I hear clicking against the hardwood floor and let out a laugh as Ethan walks toward me carrying a towel in his mouth. What is all this for? Reese takes a step toward me and Ethan quickly follows next to her. She captures my lips in a tender kiss before handing me the glass of wine.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" I ask before taking a sip of wine. God, that's good.

"Just a little thank you for coming over and saving me from this little monster," she says sweetly causing me to smile. She bends down to grab the towel from Ethan and he playfully shakes his head before growling. She rolls her eyes before wrestling the towel out of his mouth, causing me to giggle.

"See what I mean? He's been a little stir crazy with the rain. All I've wanted to do is relax but all he wants to do is play," she says before handing me the towel. I dry myself off the best that I can, but to be honest, I still look a wet rat.

"Yeah, but he's so cute though. You can't be mad at that face," I say before rubbing his back.

I slightly stand on my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss against her lips. I slightly flinch as I land back on my feet, instantly reminding me that I need to talk to her. Reese runs her hand along my side before kissing my forehead. Jesus, what a small touch from her does to me. I need to talk to her, but fuck, I want to rip her clothes off too. I turn around and set my glass of wine on the bench before wrapping my arms around the back of her neck. I lean upward, capturing her lips in a small kiss, but then I want more. I slightly open my mouth, allowing her tongue to glide against my own in a sensual dance. My body melts into her as her fingers tangle in my wet hair. She lightly pulls my hair, exposing more of my neck, before her lips begin attacking my neck with sensual kisses. I lightly thrust my body against hers, which causes her to push me against the wall. Our pants become louder and louder between kisses and I can't take it any longer—I need her, now.

"I want you to take me upstairs," I whisper into her ear. Reese stares into my eyes and it's almost if she's hesitant. I lightly trail my right hand from the back of her neck, down to rest along her chest, lightly dragging my fingertips along the way. I feel her body slightly tense, but she never breaks eye contact with me.

"Oh, yeah? What exactly do you want to do, Arizona?" Reese asks in a lustful tone. My fingers lightly traced patterns along her chest, her body still tensing with my movements, before I lightly bite my lower lip.

"You. I want all of you," I whisper, breathily.

Without another word, Reese picks me up and begins carrying me upstairs with my legs wrapped around her. I let out a small squeal before placing a light kiss into the crook of her neck—her strength is beyond sexy. She playfully smacks my ass, and the sting makes my whole body tremble. She quickly reaches the top of the stairs and I slightly turn my head to take in the new scenery. She walks toward a dark-stained, sliding barn door before opening it with ease. She flips a switch against the wall, causing two dim lit lamps to light up the room. My mouth runs dry as I take in her bedroom; it's incredible. The room has a high ceiling with the ranch-style support beams that have been stained dark to contrast the white walls. My eyes travel down the walls to find the room is decorated in a modern, ranch style. She has an on-suite master bathroom and my eyes widen as I notice two French doors. She even has a balcony?! Oh, come on! The room is completed with a rustic wooden headboard lining the bed; the bed is perfectly made with a white and gray comforter. Jesus, even her bedroom is sexy. That's just not fair.

Reese walks over to the bed before lightly lowering me onto the the bed; I smile as I feel her hand cradling the back of my head as I melt into the bed. She moves a stray piece of my hair out of my face before smiling to display both dimples. She captures my lips in a soft kiss as she trails her fingertips down from my jawline, to my neck, to my chest, down my stomach until trailing along my inner thigh. Her fingers work their way to the hem of my shirt, and she looks at me for permission. I gasp before slightly sitting up, our lips never parting as she slides my shirt over my head. She tosses the shirt across the room before capturing my lips in another kiss. Her hands slowly make their way to the front of my jeans. With a flip of her wrist, my jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped in a matter of seconds. As she begins to slide my jeans off, I stop her. I break the kiss as I try to catch my breath. Reese's eyes study me intently; her gaze is so intense that it's making me tremble. Come on, you can do it. Let her see this part of you. As her eyes meet mine, her gaze softens almost as if she can tell I'm having a slight internal battle. Alright, Robbins. It's now or never.

"Are you okay? We can slow down if you want," she says sweetly.

"No! God, no! I don't want to slow down," I say a little louder than I intended, slightly catching her off-guard. A small smirk crosses her face before she arches her brow at me.

"I was in a plane crash. Almost a year ago. I lost my leg and I haven't been with anyone since the accident. I-I just wanted to tell you before you think I'm some fre-," I say but Reese cuts me off with a kiss. She pulls away from the kiss before cradling the side of my face in her hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. I'll remind you of that every single day until you believe me," Reese says sweetly. I release my grip on her hand before nodding my head at her to continue. She slowly slides my jeans down my hips and I close my eyes. My breath slightly hitches as I feel the jeans work their way down my legs, fully exposing my legs. Reese's hand runs up along my right leg and my body slightly tightens in anticipation of her touching my stump.

"Arizona, look at me."

My eyes snap open as I stare into Reese's eyes. Her hand slightly runs along my right thigh before she places her hand in my own. My brows knit at her before she looks at me with wanting eyes—holy shit. She wants to make sure I'm ready for her to touch my leg. I let out a shaky breath before slowly moving her hand toward my stump. I hold her hand over my left leg for several seconds before staring into her eyes. Instead of seeing pity, her eyes are full of admiration. I slowly lower her hand to my stump, never taking my eyes off of her. Her hand moves in a skillful teasing way before she begins to lower her head. My eyes slightly widen as she lowers her head, never breaking eye contact with me, before planting a light kiss on the top of my thigh.

The sweet gesture flips a switch in me. I quickly pull her face up to mine and capture her lips in a needy, slightly sloppy kiss. I just want her to know how much I appreciate her in this moment. Her sweetness is even sexy and I just want to touch her. My hands make their way to the hem of her shirt and she tenses. Reese breaks the kiss before looking me in the eyes. Her body slightly begins to tremble before she lets out a small exhale.

"I've never let anyone see it," she says softly. I slowly nod before my hands move two rest against her hips. My thumbs slightly rub over the small amount of exposed skin. I feel a raised, rigid scar underneath my right thumb, which causes Reese's eyes to close tightly.

"So, we'll keep the shirt on," I say softly.

"No, I want you to see me. I want to feel you against me. As weird as this may sound, your touch doesn't make it hurt as bad," she says softly. I slowly nod my head before I plant a light kiss against her lips—totally relating to the feeling. I slowly bring my hands to the hem of her shirt before glancing up at her—eyes still closed.

"Reese, look at me."

Reese's eyes spring open, filled with uncertainty but she nods her head for me to continue. I slowly lift up her shirt, making sure to maintain the eye contact the entire time. I pull the shirt over her head before tossing it behind me, leaving her completely exposed, and braless. My eyes slightly travel down to take in her appearance. Her long, jagged scar runs from the bottom of her right collarbone, down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, down along her toned stomach before ending at the point of her left hip. Her scar is still elevated and bright pink in color from recent healing. I'm in awe at the woman before me—she's so strong. My hands slowly run along her sides before I lean forward. I look into Reese's eyes before I begin planting light kisses along every inch of her scar. Her breathing slowly starts to return to normal after each kiss. Before I have the opportunity to make it to her hip, Reese pushes me back against the bed, capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"Thank you," she says sweetly. Her hand slides down my body before making its way between my thighs. Reese flashes a devilish smirk before lightly pulling the lobe of my ear with her teeth.

"Now, I think it's about time for me to show you just how good I am with my hands."

 ** _What'd y'all think?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey **y'all. My goodness, I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Seriously, it's so much fun to write. Well, here''s to another chapter. Can't wait to hear what y'all think. Enjoy!**_

My eyes slowly begin to flutter open as I feel feather-light kisses being placed across my face. A small smile crosses my face as Reese continues to plant kisses on my face. Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? She lightly kisses her way to my neck before I feel her smile against my skin. She puts her mouth against my neck before blowing a large puff of air, creating loud sound. Oh my god. Did she just raspberry me? I let out a small squeal as she lightly tickles me. I try to roll away to make an escape but she pulls even closer to her body. She gently brushes hair behind my ear before smiling at me.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she says softly. She rolls onto her back as she pulls me to lay against her chest. I listen to her steady heartbeat as my hand lightly traces along her scar. Her arms hold me close against her, almost protectively—a girl could get used to this. She presses her lips against my forehead before resting her head against mine.

"Mmm, good morning," I say softly before planting a light kiss against her bare chest. My mind begins to drift to thoughts of last night and it makes my body shiver in the best way. Our sex last night was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Jesus, the things she did to my body was orgasmic physically and emotionally. I've never felt more attracted or wanted by someone; it's fucking amazing. I could definitely get used to waking up to her every morning. A small, content sigh escapes my lips before I feel Reese plant a lingering kiss against my temple.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" she asks sweetly.

"That I could definitely get used to this," I say happily.

"Mmm, me too," she says softly. Reese lightly sits up before shaking her head. I study her face intently, before she shakes her head lightly. She lightly chokes back her laughter before attempting to hold a straight face. What the hell? She nods her head across the room, and my eyes widen as I notice Ethan carrying my prosthesis around as if it's a big stick. A laugh escapes my throat and Reese glares at me playfully before smacking my ass.

"Ethan James! Drop it," Reese says sternly. Ethan stands in the center of the room, wagging his tail as if he's not doing anything wrong. Reese mouth gapes open in shock; I can honestly say that I've never seen him disobey her.

"Ethan, come here," I say softly and Ethan doesn't budge. Reese plants a kiss against my forehead before sitting up. She rolls out of bed, quickly slipping into her clothes from last night before running a hand through her long, sex-teased curls. I hug the comforter to my chest as I sit up to watch the show. Reese slowly makes her way toward Ethan and he responds by raising his butt in the air. Oh, someone wants to play. She lunges at him, only causing him to bounce back before trotting into the hallway, carrying my prosthesis with him. I can't hold back my laughter, which causes her to shake her head with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. My dog's carrying around my girlfriend's leg as if it's a goddamn bone!" Reese says loudly before disappearing after him.

I sigh at the sound of her use of the word, 'girlfriend'. Wait, a minute. Did she just call me her girlfriend? I mean, it's not that I mind the title. We just haven't had the conversation about it yet and I didn't want to get ahead of myself. But hey, I'm not complaining. I want nothing more than to be her girlfriend—especially after last night. The sound of light tapping followed by pounding footsteps against the hardwood snap me out of my moment. I completely sit up to get a better view, and laugh hysterically as Reese chases Ethan back into the bedroom. She crouches down and then dives toward him, grabbing ahold of my prothesis. The pair wrestle for a few minutes before Ethan successfully trots back into the hall. Reese lets out a frustrated grunt before springing back to her feet, rushing back into the hallway. I start to laugh so hard that tears begin running down my face. After about fifteen minutes of chasing him, Reese eventually retrieves my prosthesis before returning into the bedroom. She walks in and looks at me with an annoyed smile before plopping down next to me. I try to control my giggling, but I can't stop. She shakes her head at me before wrapping her arms around me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Defiant little shit. No more bones for you for at least a month!" she says sternly, with a small smirk. Ethan lets out a small grunt before he lays down in the floor.

"That was hilarious," I say in between laughs.

"I'm trading him in for a new one," she says softly. I roll my eyes before smacking her arm.

"Aw, come on. Admit it. It was a little funny," I say as I nudge her with my shoulder. She smiles before planting a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Alright, alright. It was a little funny. I just don't want my damn dog scaring you away," she says honestly. I raise my hand to her cheek and graze my thumb along her cheek bone.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere," I say honestly. Her eyes widen slightly before a wide smile crosses her face.

"Babe, huh?" she asks with an arched brow.

"You did just call me your girlfriend," I say playfully. She nods her head lightly before planting a light kiss against my lips.

"Yeah. I guess I did, huh," she says with a wink.

I continue to lightly trace her cheek bone with my thumb. She leans into the touch of my hand before turning to plant a kiss into the palm of my hand. It's the small gestures like this that cause my heart to swell. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye, and Reese quickly follows my gaze before shaking her head. I burst into laughter as Ethan stands in the middle of the room with my prosthesis. Reese lets out a frustrated grunt before rolling off the bed. Ethan sprints around the bedroom before disappearing into the hallway, Reese following close behind him. I lean my back against the headboard of the bed and sigh. What the hell is this woman doing to me? Better yet, why do I like it so much?

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Wait, so he just ran away with it?" April asks between giggles. Teddy looks at me in disbelief before I nod my head.

"Please tell me Reese chased after him," Teddy says before taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh, she chased him for like fifteen minutes. She was pissed," I say before laughing. Teddy and April burst into another fit of giggles as I tell them about Ethan stealing my prothesis. We're currently having lunch in April and Reese's office. Reese was eating with us, but she got paged by an intern. There's no telling when she's going to be back. I take a bite of the shrimp tacos that Reese made us for lunch—they're incredible. A small smile crosses my face and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"When are you going to tell her?" April asks as she glances at Teddy. I look between the women skeptically as they smile widely.

"I think I'm going to see how long it takes her to notice," Teddy asks and I knit my brows in confusion.

"Takes me to notice what?" I ask before glancing down at the women's hands. April rolls her eyes before throwing a carrot at me.

"How could you not know what we're talking about…" April says seriously as Teddy smiles at me; her smile is almost devilish.

"The hickey on Reese's collarbone," Teddy says.

"And the one on her neck. Explains why you've been in an overly-perky mood today," April says. My mouth hangs open in shock before I shake my head, my cheeks filling with blush.

"Something that you both could totally benefit from," I say playfully, causing them to scoff. Teddy rolls her eyes before tossing a cherry tomato at April.

"Two things. One, April. You need to just get back out there. You're gorgeous and intelligent. Fucking go for it. And two! Arizona, weren't you the one who told me not to leave visible marks?" Teddy asks with her eyebrows raised. I feel blush start to fill my cheeks before shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah, no. You can leave marks wherever you want. You just make sure they don't leave visible marks on you," I say truthfully.

"Bullshit!" April and Teddy say in unison before a carrot and cherry tomato come flying towards me.

"She looks like she was attacked by a vampire," April says with a slight tilt of her head.

"There's no way you don't have marks. Let me check your make-up," Teddy says before leaning forward to inspect my neck.

"Hey, you can look and hate all you want. She just left marks where you can't see them," I say with a smirk. Teddy and April look at each other before they launch a tomato and carrot toward me.

"You're disgusting," Teddy says sternly.

"You're just pissed that Riley is off for spring training," I say softly. Teddy rolls her eyes before April smiles at me.

"Well, I'm happy to see you like this. And the two interns owe me fifty bucks," April says before taking another bite of her lunch. I arch a brow and look at her in confusion.

"For what?" I ask.

"I bet the interns that Reese would come in with a hickey by the end of the week," April says nonchalantly. I stare at her in disbelief before picking a carrot off the floor and throwing it at her. The carrot ricochets off of her forehead and Teddy looks at me, clearly impressed. She takes a bite of her salad before pointing her fork at April.

"April, you should really go for the third triplet," Teddy says and I nod my head in agreement. April's eyes widen before she shakes her head.

"Oh, but do we really want to see her overly joyful?" I say playfully, causing April to stick her tongue out at me.

"But seriously, that's a great idea, Theodora! I don't know what I didn't think of that," I say before taking another bite of my lunch.

"I know, right? They would be super cute together," Teddy says and I nod my head in agreement; they really would make the cutest couple.

"I'm not interested," she says before tossing a carrot into her mouth.

"Not interested in what?" Reese asks as she enters the office. She closes the door behind her before walking over to plant a tender kiss against my lips. She plants another soft kiss against my forehead before walking over to the small refrigerator to retrieve her lunch.

"Not what. Who," I say causing April to shoot me a dirty look. Reese arches her brow before taking a seat next to me.

"I told her that she should go for Cooper but she isn't interested," Teddy says before April throws a carrot. It bounces off of Teddy's forehead before hitting the ground.

"Well that explains all the veggies on the floor," Reese mumbles and I let out a small laugh before planting a kiss against her cheek.

"It's not that I'm not interested but men come into my life then something happens and they run away. It's like I'm a damn plague. So, why should I even bother?" April asks softly.

"Hmm, he's a Williams. He would be interested because you're gorgeous," Teddy says and Reese nearly chokes on her taco before picking a carrot off the floor. She throws it at Teddy, hitting her in the cheek before shaking her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. You make us sound like we're awful, tail chasers or something," Reese says flatly.

"Alright, that came out wrong. You guys aren't awful; criminalistic maybe. Ya know, since you are the leader of the lesbian biker gang," Teddy says playfully causing Reese to roll her eyes. Somehow, a rumor was started that Reese is a leader of a secret lesbian biker gang. We have no idea how it was started but it's pretty funny, however, Reese doesn't think it's quite as funny as we do.

"It's alright, babe. I think it's kinda sexy," I whisper into her ear, causing her to smirk.

"All jokes aside, Reese and her brothers are three of the most amazing people I've ever met. Cooper is a sweetheart. I mean, he's disgustingly nice, funny, and charming goofball. Oh, and he was an Army Chaplain while he served overseas," Teddy says and I instantly see April's eyes sparkle. Huh, I didn't even know that. I know that Reese and her family are spiritual, but other than that, I had no idea. Reese never really discussed his role in the military, but regardless, I have a lot of respect for him. Being able to bring such a strong sense of faith in areas that have very little, he's just as much a hero as any other soldier in my eyes.

"He's getting back into town this weekend. He went home to visit some of our family before he has to start training. I'm thinking about having a small get together at my place on Saturday. You should come! It's supposed to be warm out. Oh, and one more thing. He loves redheads," Reese says with a wink, causing April's face to fill with blush.

My eyes widen a little at the information. I've met Riley several times, but that was before I was dating his sister. Cooper on the other hand, I have heard plenty of stories, but have yet to meet due to his travel plans. The four of us continue to eat and enjoy each other's company before our hectic afternoon begins. I know I should be calm, but all I can think about is meeting Riley and Cooper as Reese's girlfriend. God, I hope they like me.

 ** _What'd y'all think?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey y'all. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story. Please, let me here that feedback! Here's to the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

 ** _Saturday afternoon..._**

No, no, no. God, what is it with my hair not wanting to cooperate right now? It couldn't be the fact that Reese's brothers and friends are already downstairs. My half-day at the hospital turned into two emergency surgeries on two very pregnant women that left me scrambling to get here on time. Now, I have been trying to play catch-up for the last half hour—it's not going well. Fuck it—forget the hair for now. A white, colorful floral-print dress hangs from inside the closet. The dress has a plunging neckline and flow-y sleeves that dangle around the elbow. It's a relatively warm day here in Seattle, but not quite warm enough to enjoy the pool. So, it's a perfect day for a sundress. I slip into the dress before standing in the full-length mirror. I made sure to wear my sexy prothesis for the occasion. My dress hangs just above the knee—classy, but sexy. Hell, since I'm meeting some of Reese's people for the first time, I want to dress to impress. Oh, and make her drool a little. I take a seat on the edge of the bed before sliding my feet into a pair tan, leather ankle boots to complete my outfit. Alright, back to the bathroom to tackle this pesky curl. After several flicks of my wrist and a healthy amount of hairspray, my curls look awesome. The hair needs to complement the make-up; I am going for a natural, but flirty look for this afternoon. I apply a little coat of gloss to my lips before letting out a deep breath. Alright, Robbins. Let's do this.

Walking out of the bedroom, I flip the switch behind me before continuing down the stairs. My pace slows when I notice Reese walking up the stairs. She glances up at me as her mouth gapes open as she takes in my appearance. Honestly, it gives me time to admire her. Reese is wearing a pair of faded and distressed bootcut jeans with a soft pink, loose fitting, v-neck sweater. The sweater has a deep neckline, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Her sleeves are cuffed and rest just below her elbows. The outfit is completed with a pair of faded cowboy boots—her long, blonde hair hanging in loose curls. She smiles widely, displaying both dimples, as I continue to step down—finally, meeting her. She continues to stare at me—her gaze is as if she's a little kid on Christmas morning. Seriously, she looks as if she is about to open the biggest present. I love it. Reese wraps her arms around my waist, and I quickly wrap my arms around her neck. She leans in and captures my lips in a passionate kiss as she walks us down the few remaining stairs. She playfully twirls me around, causing a small squeal to escape my lips. She sets me back down on the ground before she planting another soft kiss on my lips.

"My god. You're beautiful, sweetheart," she says sweetly.

"Thank you. You look pretty incredible yourself," I say truthfully. She always looks like a damn model, and it makes me a little jealous that she can look good no matter what. She could make a damn cardboard box look sexy. It's a little ridiculous.

"Is this sweater too much? Should I go change? I should go change, shouldn't I?" she asks nervously. Her scar is easily seen due to the neckline of the sweater, but I think it's perfect.

"Hey, stop. You look amazing," I say softly. Her nervousness doesn't last long before her gaze turns predatory. Her eyes slowly inch along my body, as if she's memorizing every detail. It's distracting; it makes me want to take her upstairs. Slightly shaking my head from my thought, I notice Riley walking toward us. Get your mind out of the gutter, Robbins. Reese turns and smiles widely before wrapping her arm around the small of my back.

"RJ, this is my girlfriend, Arizona. Arizona, this is my brother, Riley," Reese says proudly. A smirk crosses Riley's face—almost devilish.

"I know who she is, Roo. It's good to see you, Arizona," Riley says with a dimpled smile. He's dressed casually, sporting a pair of jeans, white oxford shirt, and a pair of boots. He takes a step forward and wraps me up in a bear hug before tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"It's good to see you. And Roo?" I ask, glancing between the siblings. Reese's eyes widen before Riley flashes a wink.

"It's been her nickname since forever. Partially because she can jump so high, and because she punched a guy," Riley says with a shrug of his shoulder.

"RJ! You're just pissed because I got to him first," Reese says and I knit my brows in confusion.

"When we were kids, we had a lot of ignorant assholes where we lived. Mitchell, our baby brother, is African American. Well, this guy, called him an inappropriate term. So, Reese decked the guy. We were seven," Riley says with a wide smile. Reese smacks him in the arm and he laughs before holding his hands up in surrender.

"See what I mean? Cute but deadly," he says with a laugh. A small laugh escapes my throat as I look at Reese. Her face is filled with blush—she's adorable.

"Oh, that's adorable. Please, tell me more," I say, causing Reese to groan in disapproval. Before Riley can start another story, a voice interrupts him.

"Sis, when are you going to introduce me to Blue Bird? Whoa-oh-oh. Hello, ma'am. I'm Cooper and you, are an angel from heaven," Cooper says with a dimpled smirk. He's tall and broad-shouldered like Riley. However, his blonde hair is styled in a wavy comb-over with short, scruffy hair across his chin. He's wearing a flannel button down shirt with the sleeves cuffed to his elbow, opened displaying a white v-neck shirt underneath. His outfit is complete with a pair of white boat shoes and a pair of faded, destroyed style jeans. Before I can respond, Riley and Reese smack the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"OW! RJ! Roo! Shit! Y'all hit harder than some linemen. Damn!"

"Coop, knock it off," Riley says and Cooper scoffs causing Reese to roll her eyes.

"What? I was just being polite!" he says as he continues to rub the back of his head.

"That's Arizona. You idiot," Riley says and Cooper's mouth hangs open. He looks apologetically between Reese and myself before his arms wrap around us—hugging us tightly. We break the embrace and he scratches the side of his chin before looking at his sister apologetically.

"Sis, I'm so sorry. It didn't register in my head that was Blue Bird! Pictures don't do her justice, sis," Cooper says and I smile at the compliment. But why does he keep calling me, 'Blue Bird'? Reese rolls her eyes before looking at me apologetically.

"Coop has this thing with nicknames. He saw a picture of us and what stuck out in his mind was the pretty blue eyes, Robbins, last name. Now, you're Blue Bird," Reese says and Cooper nods his head.

"Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Reese's brother, Cooper. I've heard a lot about you and it's so good to finally meet the woman my sister's been talking about nonstop," Cooper says politely before wrapping his arms around me for another hug. Jesus, they're a huggy bunch. I don't mind it but I definitely wasn't expecting it.

"It's nice to meet you. Reese has told me plenty of stories about the two of you," I say sweetly.

"All bad we hope," the men say in unison before high-fiving each other.

"Well, who's ready for a beer and some cornhole? Ain't nobody gonna beat us today!" Cooper says before wrapping his arm around Riley, practically dragging him toward the kitchen. Reese shakes her head before turning to look at me.

"Please don't judge me because of my brothers. Especially Cooper. I swear, he's taken too many shots to the head," she says softly. I smile before planting a small kiss against her lips.

"He's sweet, but if the whole angel line is his go-to, you need to talk to him before April gets here," I say playfully. Reese lets out a laugh before shaking her head.

"Definitely not his best line," she says softly, earning a nod from me.

"So, how about we grab a drink and go kick their asses in cornhole," I say with a smirk. Reese places a chaste kiss against my lips before grabbing my hand. I let out a small laugh as she begins opening a bottle of wine. Well, so far so good.

 _ **Hours later...**_

Our afternoon was filled with lots of great laughs, amazing food, cornhole and so much alcohol. Cooper and Riley's winning streak was short-lived, actually, no. It never even existed. Reese and me ran the cornhole boards all afternoon and I think the boys were a little salty by it. When they were done getting their asses kicked, everyone enjoyed the afternoon sunshine while Reese grilled. It was amazing to watch the triplets interact. Riley is the oldest, and yes, three minutes does matter. He is the more serious of the three, but he isn't afraid to have a good time. He and Teddy really make an adorable couple. They compliment each other perfectly, and the way she lights up around him, well, that's a smile I haven't seen since she was married to Henry. Hell, I don't think she smiled that big when she was married to Henry, but regardless, I'm so happy for her. Cooper, being the youngest, is the goofiest of the three, but he tends to wear his heart on his sleeve. Watching him interact with April this afternoon was so sweet. It was the first time in months that I've seen April just relax and be herself. It was pretty awesome. Oh, and Reese is the perfect balance between her two siblings.

April, Teddy and myself couldn't have laughed any harder at their stories. They started with some of their favorite childhood memories and finished with their wild college days. Seriously, three siblings are hilarious; they feed off of each other extremely well—it's insane. The small group of Reese's friends that came over, spent time with her and Teddy in Afghanistan. A man named Jim served with Reese and his wife is a nurse. Turns out, his wife worked at the clinic with me in Malawi. I thought she looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Her hair has gotten much longer since our time in Africa, but as soon as she said, 'Camel Newports' the light went off. She was my crying and smoking buddy while I was over there. We also made out once, but that's a totally different story.

John, Tyler and Jarret were three more of Reese's friends she made while stationed overseas. The three men are a little younger than the triplets, but they're hilarious. They told plenty of stories of Reese during her time overseas. Some of the stories revealed that she is the sweetest human being, others revealed that she can be a prankster and she can beat some serious ass if needed. It was amazing to hear their stories. Riley and Cooper reminisced about funny moments with their brother Mitchell. I noticed Reese's demeanor slightly changed every time they mentioned his name. The guys told a story about Reese and Mitchell singing together to their mom every time she would get sick. It was so sweet, and the story revealed that Reese can play the guitar. Yeah, definitely going to make her play for me one day. The more stories that involved Mitchell, the more disengaged Reese became. I'm unsure as to why, they sounded as if they were really close.

Reese cooked the food on the grill, and it was so good. Everyone had seconds, thirds even. Hell, we were happy about it because that meant less of a clean up. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but somehow the boys got into a series of drinking games. Reese only participated in one game, proving that the she could chug a beer faster than all six of the men combined. We laughed as Cooper and Riley continued to take shots of whiskey in between telling embarrassing stories. One of which involved Cooper kissing their college history professor by mistake at a bar, and that led to Riley being thrown into the pool. Ethan saw Riley go into the pool and quickly jumped in after him, causing Reese to just shake her head. The party eventually started to die down, and everyone went their separate ways. Cooper and the three younger men took a cab to go hit the bars. Much to our surprise, Cooper convinced April to go out with them. Jim and Riley were so drunk that Jim's wife and Teddy practically had to carry them to their cars. God help them, tomorrow morning.

Reese and I finished cleaning the backyard before going upstairs to dry off Ethan. Meanwhile, I've been finishing the last bit of dishes before locking everything up. Glancing one last time, I make sure the doors are locked and off before walking upstairs. Goodness, I can't wait to crawl in bed. Walking into the bedroom, I find Ethan curled up on his bed with Reese no where in sight. Where did she go? I quickly change out of my dress into a pair of boxers and one of Reese's Carolina shirts. Sliding off my prosthesis at the end of the day is almost as satisfying as running your hands through your hair after it being tied up all day. Now, let's find Reese.

I glance around the room and smile as I notice the balcony door open. I grab my crutches before slowly approaching the doorway. Peaking my head out, a smile crosses my face as Reese appears to be sitting comfortably in the big whisker cushion chair. She's sipping on a glass of wine as she stares toward the water. She's changed into a pair of loose fitted pajamas bottoms with a baggy, flannel shirt covering her shoulders. The soft light of the moon illuminates her soft features, and my goodness, this woman gets more and more beautiful every time I look at her. I shut the door behind me, causing her smile to widen as she pats the spot next to her. I quickly take a seat next to her, propping my crutches against the wall before cuddling into her side. She wraps an arm around me and presses a light kiss into my hair.

"You have fun today?" she asks softly and I nod my head.

"Today was amazing," I say honestly.

"Yeah, it really was. I loved having everyone over but this is the highlight of my day," she says sweetly. I place a lingering kiss along her jaw before wrapping my arm around her torso. I give her a light squeeze and inhale her sweet scent of lavender and sandalwood perfume.

"Hey, were you okay downstairs? You just got a little quiet when the boys were telling stories," I say softly, in hopes to finding out more about her relationship with Mitchell.

"Yeah. It's hard to get a word in with those two. But I'm okay. I don't think chugging the beer helped anything. I've got a headache," she says softly, causing me to chuckle at her response.

"So, you cure a headache with wine? I guess, I missed that lecture in med school," I quip, causing her to lightly smack my hip.

"Oh yeah? What would you treat my headache with?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few things," I say before planting an open-mouth kiss down her neck. I continue to lightly tease her before moving to straddle her lap. I capture her lips in a heated kiss. Figuring out her relationship with her brother can wait, because I can't.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey y'all, hope you're enjoying the ride. Here's to the next chapter. Enjoy**_!

Today is our first day back at the hospital after our amazing weekend together, and I am anything but excited to go back to the real world. I would love to just have another full day—no, week—to just relax and not work, but unfortunately, the tiny humans need us. Oh, and I cannot wait to interrogate April about her night out with Cooper. But seriously, why do we have to go to work? I'm super comfortable laying my head against Reese's bare chest. We recently made a rule to no longer sleep in shirts. There's something about the skin-on-skin contact that is so intimate, and it makes me feel so safe. It's something that I've never experienced with anyone else and I love it.

I lightly trace Reese's scar with my fingertips, causing a small, cute sigh to escape her lips as she nuzzles her head against my own. Reese has been having nightmares the past two nights, but hasn't really talked about them. Part of me wants to push her, but her accident was only four months ago. Hell, it's taken me almost a year to even mention the crash, let alone talk about it. So, I've decided I'm going to be patient with her. When I felt her shaking and crying, I just made sure to hold her a little tighter until she started to relax. I thought that I felt her get up a few times last night, but I was really out of it. I've noticed Reese's light sleeping habits, so I'm trying to love on her as gently as possible without waking her up. She's a really light sleeper but I can't help but want to touch her, she's stunning! Alright, Arizona. Let her sleep. Huh, I've got a great idea—breakfast in bed.

Slowly, I start to roll out of bed when Reese wraps her arms around me. She clings onto my body as she buries her head into the crook of my neck. See what I mean? How am I supposed to get out of this bed when she is being so damn cute? She's like a little koala bear. I plant a feather light kiss against her forehead as she nuzzles her head a little further into my neck. I lazily draw patterns against her toned shoulders before feeling a soft kiss against my chest.

"Good morning," I say softly, causing her to let out a small grunt. She slightly lifts her head before burying her face into my neck.

"No," she mumbles and I softly laugh.

"How about I make us some breakfast before our big day at the hospital?" I ask sweetly.

"Nuh uh," she mumbles before tightening her grip around me.

God, I love when she's so cuddly in the mornings. She slowly lifts her head and smiles widely at me. Her soft curls are slightly all over the place from our night of love making, but she still manages to look so beautiful. Reese, every morning we wake up together, peppers my face with light kisses. Honestly, it's the cutest thing. The mornings that we have to rush to the hospital and it doesn't happen, it bums me out a little. I let out a playful squeal as she peppers light kisses along every inch of my face before blowing a raspberry against my neck. I giggle hysterically before she plants a light kiss against my forehead before kissing the tip of my nose and finally, capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she says in a raspy tone that makes my body shiver as she stares into my eyes.

"Hey you. I'm sorry that I woke you up," I say with a smile. She knits her brows before shaking her head.

"You're lucky that you're so damn cute," she says leaning in for another kiss. As I close the gap, Ethan jumps onto the bed. He intercepts the kiss by licking our faces, causing us laugh. He paws the bed playfully before Reese pulls the covers over our heads. I feel Ethan tugging the blankets, causing Reese to shake her head before kissing my lips. She loosens her grip on the blankets, causing Ethan to jump off the bed, dragging the comforter behind him triumphantly.

"I think that's our cue to get up and make breakfast," I say between laughs.

Reese nods her head in agreement before slowly rolling out of bed. She slowly stretches before walking into the closet. She quickly reappears wearing a pair of Calvin Klein boy shorts with a loose Carolina sweatshirt. She retrieves the pair of boxers and shirt that she ripped me out of last night before walking to my side of the bed. She hands me the clothes before kissing my forehead. She slips her glasses over her eyes as I slip into her shirt. She walks across the bedroom to grab the comforter as I slip the boxers over my legs. Grabbing my crutches, I slowly stand as I lightly stretch my sleepy muscles.

"I'm going to let Ethan out and start breakfast," I say as I place a light kiss against her cheek on my way by. I make a quick detour to brush my teeth before making my way out of the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a few. Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave," she says with a smirk. I follow her gaze and roll my eyes as I notice her staring at my ass.

"Tail chaser," I say playfully, causing Reese's mouth to gape open in a mock hurt expression.

"Only chasin' yours, baby," Reese says smoothly, causing me to laugh.

She continues to make the bed as I exit the bedroom and make my way downstairs. Ethan follows alongside me as we step off the last step and make our way into the kitchen. I quickly unlock the back door and open it, causing Ethan to rush out for his morning potty. I leave the door slightly cracked before walking over to the counter to make a pot of coffee. I glance out the window to see Ethan rushing around the yard, with a leaf stuck on his nose, causing me to smile. Silly dog. I turn around to the kitchen island and turn on the iPod dock station, causing 'I Put A Spell On You' by Annie Lennox from the Fifty Shades of Grey Soundtrack to fill the room. God, this song is so good and extremely sexy. I glance over at the coffee pot, noticing that it's almost full, and walk over to the cabinet to retrieve two coffee mugs. I stabilize myself by leaning into the counter, resting my crutches against the lower cabinets before reaching for the tall cabinet.

I start to open the cabinet door when I feel a warm body press against my back. Reese pins my hands above my head against the cabinet as she places warm, nibbling kisses along the back of my neck. The sudden shock causes me to gasp in excitement. I lean my head in the opposite direction, allowing her to have more access to my neck. She takes full advantage of this opening, as she alternates between kissing and nipping the soft skin along my neck. A moan escapes my mouth as she takes my wrists into one hand. Her free hand glides down my arms and torso before slipping under my shirt. Her soft hand trails along my torso before she palms my breast, slightly pinching my nipple between her two fingers. Fuck. Reese's grip around my hands slightly eases as she sweetly assaults my chest. As my hands begin to move, her grip tightens as she pins them hard against the cabinet. Her lips dance along my neck before working to my ear. She grazes my ear with her teeth before lightly tugging the lobe into her mouth.

"Keep them there. If they move, I'll stop," she orders in a lustful tone.

Nodding my head in agreement, she slowly releases the grip around my hands. Her left hand quickly makes its way under my shirt to mimic the sweet, but yet torturous movements of her right hand. My grip on the cabinet has caused my knuckles to turn white from the pleasure. Jesus, she's just teasing me and I feel as if I could orgasm at any second. Her hands slightly trail down my stomach before running below my ass. I slightly arch my back, backing my ass further into her. Hey, she told me not to move my hands, but she never said anything about my ass. She chuckles, before spanking my ass, hard. The action takes me by surprise, okay Miss Grey, I see you. The stinging from the first spank quickly dissipates into a sense of euphoria. Fuck, I want it to happen again. She palms my ass again before spanking me again, causing a loud moan to escape my throat. Reese nips my shoulder through my shirt with her teeth before her warm breath dances across my ear.

"Good girl. Lean back into me and wrap your arms around me," she orders and I'm eager to do so.

One arm wraps around the back of her head, as the other wraps around her back. I'm clinging to her, digging my nails into skin. Her left hand slides up the front of my torso, causing me to buck my hips. Her hand continues to travel up, stopping at my neck. Well, this is new. She lightly grasps the base of my neck as she captures my lips in a kiss. Her tongue glides into my mouth with ease, skillfully assaulting my mouth. Fuck, this is so primal—it's hot.

She continues to dominate my mouth; my whole body feels ignited with lust. Her right hand slides into the front of my boxers, causing my head to lightly fall backward. Desperately, I arch my back, hoping to hurry her pace. Her hand dips between my legs and I close my eyes with anticipation.

"Baby, I want you," I whisper along her lips. She captures my lips in another kiss as her hand begins to move, our pagers begin beeping. You've got to be kidding me. Reese glances over at the offensive devices before resting her head against my shoulder as they continue to beep.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she whispers. She turns me around to face her before lifting me onto the counter. She quickly checks our pagers before letting out a frustrated grunt.

"911, all hands on deck," Reese says and I roll my eyes before letting out a frustrated sigh. She quickly walks over and picks me up. I wrap my arms around her neck and she smiles before planting a tender kiss against the tip of my nose.

"After everything you just did to me, how am I supposed to concentrate?" I ask causing her to smile.

"It was pretty sexy, wasn't it?" she asks and I nod my head.

"Yes! I had no idea you were the Christian Grey type," I say playfully causing her to smirk.

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I can't stop shaking and that was just the foreplay," I say honestly causing her to smirk triumphantly.

"I'll definitely make it up to you later, sweetheart," she says as she begins walking us upstairs. I let out a playful squeal but honestly this isn't doing anything but making my arousal spike. God, I love how strong she is. She walks into the bedroom and gently sets me on the bed before planting a soft kiss against my lips.

"Do we have to?" I ask as I stick my bottom lip out in a pout. She slowly nods her head and I know that she doesn't want to leave any more than I do. Damn it! I continue to pout and she places a light kiss against my stick out lip.

"God, you're adorable," she says honestly.

"Now, lets go be awesome so I can rip your clothes off later."

 _ **Hours later...**_

I am currently in the scrub room, scrubbing out from the page that brought me to work two hours early. It was a massive car accident with a mother, twenty-four weeks pregnant, who was thrown halfway through the windshield. Somehow by the grace of God, the universe, luck, or a combination of the three, the baby suffered from no severe or life-threatening conditions. There was some excessive fluid build up, but I quickly drained the fluid and will continue to monitor for any changes. As for the mother, she had an undiagnosed heart condition. I noticed her vitals were all over the place and had Janice page Teddy and we've been in the OR ever since. However, both the mom and the baby are expected to make a full recovery. I honestly almost forgot what it was like to work with Teddy inside the OR, but as soon as she stepped in, it was as if we'd never been apart. It also gave me plenty of time to make fun of the rather large hickey she has on her neck. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't get to finish their frisky morning. The only difference is that I don't have any visible marks. Teddy walks into the scrub room and begins to wash her hands. I slightly laugh at the hickey on her neck; it's just so big. She rolls her eyes at me before splashing me with water.

I turn off the sink and dry my hands before glancing up at the clock. Damn, it's already almost four o'clock. If I hurry, I can make Reese's last surgery of the day. She has a special patient that she's been working with for the last few years that flew from the east coast to be treated by her. Grace Hart, nine years old, suffers from lymphoma along with a rare clotting disorder. Reese was the twelfth doctor to examine the girl and after successfully treating the cancer along with the clotting disorder, the family chose to stick with her. Unfortunately, the little girl developed another tumor on her lungs and that's what currently brings her to Seattle. Teddy turns off her sink and I toss her a towel. She dries off her hands before tossing the towel into the bin before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. She leads us out of the scrub room and the sound of shouting can be heard from the hallway. What the?

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Teddy and I exchange confused looks before rushing into the hallway. We walk toward the surgical board and my heart pounds as I recognize that southern accent: Reese. We quickly weave between gawking nurses to find Reese squared off against another surgeon, Dr. Miller. He's an older surgeon, dark brown hair, tall in stature, and to be honest, he's one of the most arrogant people I've ever met. He's not my favorite surgeon, but he's never done anything substantial to be fired or released from the hospital. I'm not sure who that pains more, me or Bailey. My brows knit in confusion as I notice Reese wearing her faded jeans and leather jacket. Why isn't she in scrubs? Her facial features are tense, and her face is stained with tears. She looks furious. I notice Dr. Miller scoff in her face and she shakes her head. She runs her hand through her long curls before glancing over at me.

"Dr. Robbins, did you give Dr. Miller clearance to work on Grace Hart?" Reese asks harshly. I feel my chest slightly tighten at her words. Holy cow, she's never been this harsh before. I knit my brows before shaking my head. Of course, I didn't. I haven't seen him all day.

"No, I didn't," I reply as I fold my arms across my chest.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Dr. Miller. Who gave you authorization? If it wasn't Dr. Robbins, Chief Bailey, or myself, then who the fuck gave it to you?" Reese asks, clenching her jaw. Shit, she's pissed. I glance at Teddy and she slightly squeezes my shoulder in comfort.

"I don't have to take this from you, Reese. Get over it. I made a call. It is what it is," Dr. Miller says turning his back to Reese. He begins walking down the hall and Reese grabs ahold of his arm, shocking the man.

"It's Major or Dr. Williams to you. But the thing is, you didn't get to make that call! You completely disregarded the patient's wellbeing along with the chain of command!" Reese shouts and the man rips his arm away from Reese before stepping into her personal space.

"Excuse me, Dr. Williams but I can have you arrested for assault. All these people would have to see that you violently grabbed me after I did everything I could for your patient. It's sad that your treatment was unsuccessful and she passed away. She was far too young," Dr. Miller says arrogantly. Reese's hands ball into fists, quickly taking a few steps I separate her from the man. Dr. Miller's smirks as he continues to stare at Reese. Stray tears stain her cheeks as her chest rises and falls rapidly with anger.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask sternly.

"Reese was paged about a patient, repeatedly. She didn't answer. I made a call and operated on her patient for her. The surgery had a bad outcome and I had to inform the family of their daughter's passing," Dr. Miller says flatly.

"Oh, that's horse shit and you know it."

"Dr. Williams, that's enough," I say sternly, causing Reese to glare at me.

"The chief cleared the surgery then?" I ask the man, noticing his chest slightly deflate at my question.

"It didn't need to be," he says but is quickly cut off by my angry girlfriend.

"You blatantly lied to my patient's family! And to the surgical nurses! You told them that you had clearance. You knew her blood count was too high but instead of pushing more meds and rechecking in a few hours, you decided to play god and take your chances. You arrogant, son of a bitch," Reese says harshly.

"At least I don't have to screw my way to get to surgical privileges," he says harshly and my eyes widen at his words. Before I can respond, Reese rushes toward the man but I maintain my hold on her—well, kind of. She easily breaks from my embrace, her gaze fixated on Dr. Miller. The man smirks at her and as her fist begins to raise, Alex grabs ahold of her. He tightly holds Reese's arms behind her back. She lunges forward in attempts to break his hold, but it's unsuccessful. Noticing the large crowd gathered on the surgical floor, I realize this has gone too far.

"Dr. Miller, meet me in Chief Bailey's office. You broke hospital rules and ethics that you swore to uphold as a doctor. Not to mention, you slandered your superior. Now, I suggest you get the hell out of my sight. NOW!" I order, causing him to scoff with an arrogant smirk. He brushes past me, rudely clipping my shoulder. The light collision causes me to stumble, slightly losing my balance.

"HEY!" Reese shouts as she tries to break away from Alex. I look at her, silently letting her know that I'm okay. Dr. Miller glances over her shoulder and cocks his head, glaring at Reese.

"Something to say, Dr. Williams?" Dr. Miller asks sarcastically.

"You can go shit and fall back in it for all I care. I'll see to it myself that the patient's family sues you for everything you are worth. Right after I make sure the board never lets you operate again!" Reese shouts. The older surgeon begins scoffs before turning his back to her.

"In case you need some reading material to get you through your early retirement, there's plenty of papers out there. In particular, look up Reese Audrey Williams, M.D., F.A.C.S.. You can read all ten of the papers I've published. Ya know, when I wasn't too busy screwin' my way to the top," Reese says flatly. Dr. Miller walks back toward us, and Alex looks at me. Teddy and I each grab ahold of Reese's arm as Alex stands in front of Dr. Miller.

"You heard Dr. Robbins. Report to Bailey's office. Now," Alex orders with his arms folded across his chest. Dr. Miller holds his hands up in surrender before shaking his head.

"You know, Dr. Williams, if I didn't support the armed forces so much, I would refer to you as both a farce of the medical field as well as the armed forces. But I'm going to say your medical field experience is far worse considering that you couldn't even save your own brother," Dr. Miller says condescendingly. My mouth gapes open in shock, wait what? I feel Reese's body shaking with anger and I glance over at Teddy—her gaze never meeting my eyes. Wait, did she know? Alex shakes his before pointing down the hallway.

"Dude, I suggest you go to the chief's office before I let two chicks kick the crap out of you," Alex says as the man spins on his heels, finally walking away.

He notices the large group of people and quickly gets them to disperse as I look at Reese. I have a hand resting against her chest and I continue to stare at her. Her facial expression is one made of stone and I slightly move my thumb across her scarred chest. She flinches as if she's been burnt. She slowly separates herself from my grasp by taking a step back. A few more tears fall from her eyes and I've never seen her like this. It's kinda terrifying. She shakes her head before she turns back to the nurse's station. She rests her hands against the counter and I gently place my hand against her back. She lets out a shaky breath before slamming her fists against the countertop, causing me to flinch.

"Alright, we're going for a walk," I say as I grab her arm. Reese shakes her head before wiping her eyes.

"No, we're not," she says coldly. She turns away from me before walking down the hall. My eyes widen in shock. What the hell? I follow her down the hall before stopping in front of her. I rest my hands against the front of her shoulders, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Reese, look at me," I say and she shakes her head. She gently removing my hands from her shoulders before taking a step away from me.

"Let me go," Reese says softly.

"Reese," I whisper, not moving from her path.

"Just let me go!" she shouts before stepping around me. She walks down the hallway, never looking over her shoulder. I bite my lower lip as I try to hold back my own set of tears. What the fuck is going on right now?

"Dude, your girlfriend is a badass," Alex says as he stands next to me. I slightly shake my head before letting out a deep breath.

"Shut up, Karev. Now, I've got to go deal with Miller in Bailey's office," I say dryly.

"But hey, at least you get to fire his ass. It's about damn time," Alex says before his pager sounds. He rolls his eyes before disappearing into an OR. Teddy stands next to me, before lightly grabbing my hand.

"Mitchell's dead?" I ask softly, only receiving a nod from Teddy.

"Did you know?" I ask softly. Teddy's eyes close before looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know because I was there that day."

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey y'all. So glad to hear that y'all are still enjoying this ride! I'll be trying to work on my other stories as well but exams are controlling my life already! Anyway, here's another chapter! It's going to pick up where last chapter left off. Let me hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**_

Currently, I find myself pacing outside of Chief Bailey's office. Patiently waiting to tell her my side of the story. I'm trying not to glance into her office but I can't control my wondering eyes. Dr. Miller appears to calmly be explaining his side of the show as Bailey nods her head. He shakes his head as if he's completely dumbfounded before his eyes meet mine. A small, smirk crosses his face before QuickRing turning his attention back to Bailey. My hands ball into fists in frustration—I could smack that arrogant smirk off of his face. Unfortunately, he's the type that would sue me and cause me to lose my job. I love my job, so, hence the reason why I'm pacing. It's been about four hours since the altercation and my mind keeps replaying the incident. I've been calling and texting Reese—she hasn't responded to anything. I just want to make sure she's okay and be there for her. As frustrated as I want to be with her for pushing me away, I can't be. I pushed everyone away after the crash—I get it. However, I'm left with so many questioning thoughts. How did Miller know about Reese's brother? Why didn't Reese tell me about what happened to Mitchell? Teddy was there?

Sitting in a chair, I let my face fall into my hands as a small sigh escapes my throat. My heart aches—for Reese, for the Hart family, for Teddy. I just wish I knew what happened. The sound of approaching footsteps lightly squeak with every step; as if they're shoes are soaked from the rain against the tile hallway. The steps halt as a hand rests against my shoulder, causing a damp feeling through my scrub top. Raising my head, my eyes slightly widen as a disheveled Teddy stands in front of me. Her clothes are completely soaked and her face stained with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, standing to my feet. She sniffles before lightly shaking her head. Teddy glances around the hall before grabbing my arm, pulling for me to follow her. Slightly stumbling, I steady myself as she leads us into a supply closet, closing the door behind us.

"Teddy, what the hell are you doing? And why are you wet?" I ask, narrowing my gaze.

"Everything just got so fucked up," she says softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Use your words!" I snap causing her to nod her head.

"I was there that day and now I think I fucked everything up," Teddy says softly and I nod my head before wrapping an arm around her.

"Start from the beginning."

"We were stationed in a 50-50 zone. We had been getting hit really hard with random attacks, but it was nothing out of the usual. Our camp was the last stop for soldiers who were getting sent home. Mitchell's company came into camp and we were so happy to see him. We hugged him and showered him with love before he got into the helicopter. They began take off and that's when all hell broke loose.

"An R.P.G. hit the chopper mid-takeoff. It crashed into our camp and went off like a firework. Then the gunfire started. We were rushing around, trying to pull as many wounded in as we could, and that's when Reese rushed toward the helicopter. She pulled four people out and carried them to safety before she ran back to get Mitchell. As the second blast went off, she dove in front of Mitchell.

"My heart stopped. I rushed toward them and I will never forget this. Reese had a large piece of the helicopter's blade lodged into her body, but somehow, she managed to keep applying pressure to stop the bleeding from Mitchell's neck. I had no idea how I was going to save them both."

"Oh my god," I say, completely dumbfounded.

"But I did, it was probably because Reese continued to apply pressure until she passed out from her injuries. It bought me time to get another set of hands. We saved them," Teddy says softly and my mouth gapes open.

"What?"

"Once they both were stabilized, we were on a flight back to Germany. As soon as we got there, I finished removing the shrapnel and stabilized Reese's heart while another surgeon worked on Mitchell. Both were stable after surgery, but that's when it all went downhill."

"What do you mean?" I ask anxiously.

"The trauma of Reese's injuries forced us to place her in a medical-induced coma for two weeks. Mitchell was awake during those weeks. He was in recovery, but had developed a very nasty post-op infection after his first surgery. The plan was to wait until his labs were on-the-up before going back in to remove the last few pieces of shrapnel. During a morning meeting, a nurse paged me, letting me know Reese was awake. Five minutes later, I received a page that Mitchell died in surgery. I was sitting across from the surgeon in charge of his case," Teddy says somberly.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Mitchell died due to medical misconduct. His death was under investigation and we received the calls about the ruling this morning. Reese and her family had no idea of the investigation," Teddy says as tears stream down her face. Gasping, I cover my mouth with my hands before shaking my head.

"You didn't tell them?" I ask and Teddy shakes her head.

"I am her superior. I wasn't allowed to give any details about the issue until the investigation was completed," Teddy says softly.

"Damn."

"While you were in surgery I went to talk to her. I was talking to her. She was really upset, but then Riley got there. It was just like something in her went off. They argued and then everything just went to hell. I think they hate me," she says softly before sobbing into her hands.

"Oh, Teddy," I whisper before wrapping my arms around her. She sobs into my shoulder and I hold her trembling body against my own as tears stain my cheeks. Minutes pass as we stand, clinging onto each other in silence.

"She doesn't hate you," I say, breaking the silence.

"How do you know?" Teddy says between sniffles.

"She's lashing out because she has survival's guilt. I went through it after the plane crash," I say softly. Teddy's eyes soften as she looks at me.

"I thought I was going to be angry that she didn't tell me about Mitchell. But then that would make me a hypocrite because I didn't tell her the details about the plane crash," I whisper. Teddy nods her head before wiping her tears.

"I just thought you should know. I thought when she told you about her scar that she told you about the accident. But as time went on, I realized she hadn't. I didn't want to tell you this way and I'm sure she didn't want you to hear about it like this either. I'm sorry," Teddy says softly. I nod my head and give her a light squeeze before looking at her.

"Go home and get some rest. I've got to talk to Bailey. The good bottles of wine are on the top left shelf. Save me a glass," I say in attempt to lighten the mood.

A small smirk flashes across her face before she nods her head. We exit the supply closet, going our separate ways. I slightly shake my head before the opening of a door catches my attention. Dr. Miller exits the chief's office, masking an arrogant smirk. He straightens his shoulders as he walks by me, close enough that our arms lightly graze one another. Sighing, I manage to hold in my frustration before walking into Bailey's office. I lightly close the door behind me before beginning to pace around her office. Within seconds, the frustration and anger toward Dr. Miller surges through my brain and I can't control myself.

"Chief Bailey, I was there the entire time. Reese didn't do anything wrong. Miller egged her on and she definitely didn't assault him. If anything, Miller was verbally assaulting her! I mean, who the hell throws a tragic loss into someone's face? Huh?! I mean, come on!" I ramble angrily. Bailey arches a brow as I continue to rapidly pace and rant.

"And he didn't even have clearance! Who does that?!"

"Arizona…"

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Arizona…"

"I mean, if he thinks that got off that easy than he has another thing coming. I swear, I will smack that stupid smirk off his-," I say but Bailey cuts me off.

"Arizona! Sit your ass down!" Bailey shouts and I stop dead in my tracts. I slowly take a seat in the chair in front of her desk, and she shakes her head lightly before sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I spoke with Dr. Williams, the nursing staff, Karev, and Altman. They all had the same exact story. Dr. Miller was wrong, Arizona," Bailey says and I raise my brows in confusion.

"But he just walked out and acted as if," I start to say but she shakes her head.

"He is no longer working for this hospital. He left thinking that I needed to finish an interview with you before I made my decision. Between everyone's statements and the security footage, that's all I needed. I agreed with Dr. Williams, and I've already started writing a complaint against Dr. Miller to go to the board to make sure that he will never operate again. I've spoken with the Hart family and they don't find Reese accountable for what happened," Bailey says and I nod my head as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. I just can't believe that he would d-," I say before Bailey cuts me off by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Arizona, it's been taken care of and Karev is handling the rest of your rounds. Now, I'm telling you this as a friend, try to talk with Reese," Bailey says with a sad expression.

"She won't return any of my calls or texts, Bailey. She doesn't want to talk to me," I say softly. Miranda leans forward, placing a hand on my shoulder before looking at me.

"If she doesn't want to talk, make her listen," she says softly causing me to nod my head. Bailey used the same tactic with me after the plane crash. She's one of the few people that I've talked to about the crash. I'm grateful for it—for her.

"Thank you, Bailey," I say as I exit her office.

Walking down the hallway, I catch the elevator just before the doors close. I quickly hit the button to my floor and rest my head against the back of the wall. Jesus, this day has been hell. After a few stops, the elevator doors open to my floor and I take a few big steps before gliding down the hall. I glide around the corner, before stepping into my office, closing the door behind me. I quickly change out of my scrubs into a pair of jeans and v-neck before tossing my scrubs into the hamper. I replace my heelies with a pair of flats before tossing my scrub cap into my closet. I glance in the mirror, noticing that my braided hair isn't a total disaster before grabbing my purse and closing the closet door. Alright, let's get out of here while I still have the chance. I'm hoping that I get get somewhere with Reese. I understand she is upset, and hell, I'm super upset, but I am so shocked at how cold she was acting. I slightly shake my head as I step back into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Checking my phone one last time, I find nothing from Reese before tossing it into my purse.

The elevator doors open and I quickly walk through the lobby to make a stealthy exit. I glance around the parking lot, hopeful to catch a glimpse of any sign of Reese as I walk to my car. Her motorcycle is gone, and I'm not shocked but I guess part of me was still hopeful. Alright, let's go get your girl. I get into my car and quickly toss my purse into the passenger seat before starting the engine. I quickly put on my seatbelt as I back out of my parking space. I quickly pull out of the parking lot, onto the busy street as I begin my journey to Reese's house. I manage to hit mostly green lights as I make my way toward the harbor before the rain starts. Oh Seattle, you always seem to know how to make a gloomy day even more gloomy. A loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning causes me to slightly flinch as I turn onto Reese's street. I make my way to the end of the street and pull into her driveway, noticing her truck in the drive along with dim lights coming from the living room. Well, I found her.

I cut the engine of my car before grabbing my bag and rushing toward the front porch. Stopping in my tracks, I find Riley sitting with his back against the front door staring at me. His tear stained face and disheveled appearance says everything I need to know. I walk next to him before setting my purse down. As my hand reaches for the handle, he scoffs.

"Don't bother. It's locked," he says flatly. I nod my head as I glance around the porch. The windows are slightly raised, and a small flutter of hope rushes through me. Thank god for Reese's love for thunderstorms. Knowing I'll be here for a while, I take a seat in the rocking chair closest to the open window. Make her listen.

"Reese, it's Arizona," I say softly, earning an eye roll from Riley.

"It's no use. She's not going to talk to you," Riley says, clearly annoyed. Choosing to ignore him, I let out a soft sigh before continuing.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm not leaving until you tell me to," I say before hearing the jingle of Ethan's collar approach the window. Sitting in silence for several minutes, Riley shakes his head before standing to his feet. He slams his fist against the door several times before a frustrated grunt escapes his throat.

"You're a stubborn ass, Roo! You're not the only one that's hurting!"

Riley pounds his fist against the door before walking off the porch. He quickly climbs into his truck and pulls out of the drive way, his engine roaring above the rain as he speeds away from the house. Shaking my head lightly, part of me is thankful he left. At least from my own experience, it didn't help me any. I let out another soft sigh before turning my attention to the window.

"I'm not going to beg you to talk to me. If anything, I just thought you could listen. I know this isn't how you wanted me to find out about Mitchell, but you should know, you're not alone in how you're feeling," I say before closing my eyes. Here goes nothing.

"Last year, I won an award for the clinic I established in Malawi. To be honest, I didn't deserve the full credit. The clinic was awarded with an incredible amount of grant money and all I had to do was speak at a few conferences about it. I didn't want to do it alone, so I had this grand idea. I invited my little hospital family from the clinic to celebrate with me.

"They flew to Seattle a day early to surprise me. We had a big dinner, drinks, and just had the most amazing time catching up. A day and half later, we boarded a plane to speak at conference in Portland. There were ten of us total, including the two pilots. Right before we took off, Miss Anne, the head nurse, switched seats with me. She knew I hated the seat by the wing.

"I thought we hit a patch of turbulence, but when I heard the sound of gears grinding together, I knew something was wrong. The plane dropped and our screams were the last thing I heard before we hit the ground. The next thing I know, I'm screaming my head off, staring at my femur sticking out of my leg. I tried keeping my mind occupied by looking around to see who else made it.

"One of the best friends I made over there was on the plane, his name was Jake. He was stumbling around, looking for everyone. Almost everyone had died on impact, except for us and one of the pilots. Miss Anne was trapped under the wing of the plane," I say, my voice breaking with emotion. I lightly shake my head before wiping my eyes.

"We were stuck in those woods for almost four days. I remember hearing the sound of the animals fighting over my friends' bodies in the middle of the night. Jake would lay with me and pick the bugs out of my leg—doing everything he could to try to keep it clean. As the days went on, we got worse. We promised each other that we would make it back to Seattle because I was supposed to introduce him to April.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in Seattle. Teddy and Miranda were holding my hands, they had tears in their eyes. By the time help had arrived, Jake and I were both unconscious. He died on the way to the hospital. I should have died and I blamed myself every day. Hell, some days, I still hold onto that guilt. I-I know you're hurting, but I want you to know, you're not alone. I'm fucked up and until today, I was too afraid to admit that," I say softly.

Tears continue to stream down my face before I bury my face into my hands. Sobbing lightly into my hands, a sense of relief washes over me. The lock releases with a light thud, followed by the door opening and closing. Warm hands wrap about my wrists before a head rests against my knee. My head raises instantly, as Reese attempts to get closer to me. Without hesitation, I slide out of my chair, onto the floor of the porch, before wrapping my arms around her. She buries her head into my chest as I continue to hold her close against my body. Her body shakes as she sobs into my chest and I gently rub my hand along her back. I'm not sure how long we sit here, but I fight the numbing pain in my left ass cheek to continue to hold her.

"Your ass will go numb," she mumbles against my chest, causing me to smirk. I plant a light kiss into her hair before resting my head against hers.

"You're worth it," I whisper sweetly.

"Even though I'm fucked up?" she asks between sniffling. I tilt her head with my index finger, finally looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"We can be fucked up together," I say softly before planting a light kiss against her lips. I lean my head back against the wall as I continue to hold Reese close to me. She nuzzles her head further into my chest as I plant a light kiss against her forehead. Closing my eyes, a small, hopeful sigh escapes my lips. If I am going to be fucked up with anyone, I'm glad its with her.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey y'all! I am overwhelmed with the love that y'all are giving these chapters and I just want to say thank you so so so much! I have a small break in between exams, so with that, I bring you the next chapter! Let me know what y'all think! Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! Enjoy!**_

"It's been a week."

"It's been three days," I say, plopping down next to Teddy. I hand her a full glass of wine before propping my crutches against the couch. Teddy drapes her blanket across my lap before taking a long sip of her wine.

"Well, it feels like a week. I've tried calling, texting: he hasn't responded to anything. At least yours freaking gave you some kind of feedback," Teddy says, sighing, causing me to scoff.

"After Riley left, I told Reese everything about the crash. She came out and just wrapped her arms around me. The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed and she hasn't spoken to me," I say softly, taking a long sip of wine.

"Stubborn asses," Teddy says with a shake of her head.

Silently sliding her hand into my own, Teddy leans her head against my shoulder. I softly lean against her embrace, enjoying the comfort. Her body slightly trembles as she begins to lose her composure. Tightening my grip on her hand, I lightly rub the pad of my thumb along the side of her hand to comfort her. The last three days haven't been easy, and my heart aches because of it. I'm just so confused. I thought we had made some sort of progress, but I had a feeling she would need more time. A large mart of me understands where she is coming from. Hell, I've been there. I just need to be patient. This isn't my fault. I've been trying not to take it personally, but it's been rather difficult.

After holding Reese on the porch, we held each other all night. It was an emotional and intimate evening. I don't think I've had a moment like that with anyone I've dated. I thought we broke down a wall with each other. I woke up to an empty bed, without a note, and I didn't know what to think. I thought, maybe it was just an emergency call, and she had to rush away. So, I went about my shifts at the hospital, hoping to see her. With that being said, I was sporadically checking the halls and the surgical board looking for her. April assured me before I left the hospital today, she would keep an eye on her for me. God, why does she have to be so mysterious and complex? Just as I manage to crack a wall, she somehow separates herself from me—maintaining somewhat of a mystery. So now I find myself in my apartment, cuddling with my best friend as we silently worry about our relationships as we absentmindedly stare at the television.

"I still don't know how they can make anything taste good from fruitcake, chicken in a can, gummy worms and lettuce. What the hell in chicken in a can anyway? If they pull out a small bird from that can, I'm never watching this show again," Teddy says softly, causing me to giggle. Her comments and monologue during 'Chopped' has always been one of my favorite things. Before I can respond, the sound of harsh whispers can be heard outside our apartment door. Teddy raises her head to look at me, brow arched, before muting the television. We crane our necks toward the door, hearing the sound of two familiar southern accents arguing on the other side of our door.

"They're not going to answer, Roo."

"They will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck are we here?"

"Because we've been royal jackasses to the two women we care about the most. Jesus, RJ. You found the absolute woman of your dreams and you're acting as if she was the one that killed Mitchell. She never once gave up on us in the hospital. She got us out of that hell. She never once gave up on us. She was just as heartbroken as we were the day he died. The fact is that we shut down on Teddy and Arizona. You can't do that with the person you love."

"Holy shit, Roo. Are you in love with Arizona?"

Teddy gasps, her grip tightening around my hand as my mouth gapes in shock. My grip tightens as we instinctively lean into each other, searching for some sort of comfort as we anxiously wait for the siblings to continue their conversation. My heart is pounding as if it it could beat out of my chest at Riley's question. Does she feel that way? Riley lets out a small grunt before the sound of a shoe scuff echoes throughout the hallway, before Riley's voice breaks the silence.

"Let's get our girls," Riley says confidently.

The knock came quietly at first followed by a small silence. Teddy squeezes my hand one last time before exchanging silent nods. She stands, tossing more blanket into my lap before making her way to to door. I lean forward, quickly unmuting the television before cuddling further under the blanket. The door opens, followed by the sound of padded footsteps. The thudding sound of the door closing captures my attention. Riley slightly nods at me before he follows Teddy into her room. I shoot Teddy a hopeful glance, before she disappears her room, closing the door behind her.

My gaze trails toward the doorway where Reese is standing, hesitantly. My eyes rake up and down her body, taking in her long legs in a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a hunter-green shirt layered under a faded jean jacket. Her hair is down in loose curls and her make-up is flawless as usual. To anyone else, she would appear to be normal. However, her hands are tucked into the pockets of the jacket and her gaze glued to the floor. Her head hangs down in a defeated fashion as she stares at the white, Yeezy-style sneakers cladding her feet. Oh, sweet girl. What is going on in that head of yours?

Patting the spot next to me, I hold up an end of the blanket, inviting her in. Her gaze slightly raises, enticing me to pat the spot next to me again. Approaching the couch, she slowly sits in the spot next to me. Her hands slide out of the pockets of her jacket as she drapes the end of the blanket over her lap, our fingers brushing. Her fingers gently glide over my fingers before lacing our hands together. The smooth, creamy smell of her sandalwood and lavender perfume overwhelms my senses as her body inches closer to mine. Turning my body slightly, my free hand reaches to cup her face. She leans into my touch as my thumb glides along her cheek bone. Her eyes close as a shaky breath escapes her lips.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry," she says softly. Her eyes flutter open, full of tears. Nodding my head, I quickly wipe her falling tears before tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'll be here for you in any way that I possibly can. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere," I say softly.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that. I just got really overwhelmed and I panicked," she says, my brows arching in surprise.

"Panicked? How so?" I ask softly, studying her face closely. She lightly shakes her head before staring into my eyes.

"I panicked because I've never had someone that I've dated who has actually wanted to be there for me. They've never put in the effort too. After a while, I just thought I was too damaged to have someone. When you came over that night, you just talked, and just held me. I never had that in a partner before. So, I woke up totally freaking out," she admits and I shake my head in disbelief.

"That is unbelievable because you are incredible. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You're worth the numb ass cheek and then some," I say honestly. I absolutely cannot believe anyone would make her feel as if she wasn't worth it. Reese's eyes study me intently before she lets out a small sigh.

"God, Arizona. What are you doing to me?"

Her hand breaks from mine before gripping my waste, pulling our bodies flush against one another. A timid whimper escapes my lips as she mashes her lips against mine. Her grip around my waste tightens before pulling my onto her lap. My arms wrap around her neck as I straddle her lap, kissing her feverishly. Her hands tangle into my hair, a light moan escapes my throat as her silky warmth of her tongue drives me senseless. She lightly bits my lower lip as she breaks our kiss, our foreheads resting against each other as we pant, trying to catch our breath. She cradles my face in her hands as she stares into my eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to stop," I rasp as my fingers tangle in her hair. Running my fingers toward her neck, I lightly dig my fingertips into the back of her neck.

"I have a confession to make," she says shyly.

"Go on."

"Teddy was going to introduce me to you after we finished our tour," she says softly and my eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She kept bragging about her incredible, beautiful and gay best friend," Reese says with a smirk and I lightly roll my eyes.

"She showed me a picture of the two of you while we were overseas. She swore I would be completely infatuated after meeting you. When I saw you walk in that night at the gala, I knew I had to talk to you," she says softly.

"Wait, so you knew the entire time who I was?" I ask, earning a nod in response.

"I did."

"That's why you didn't ask for my name," I say in realization, causing another nod in response.

"Teddy was wrong," Reese says softly, causing me to knit my brows in confusion.

"Wrong about what?"

"I wasn't captivated after I met you," she says and I feel as if my chest has been deflated.

"Oh," I say trying to mask my disappointment. She plants a light kiss against my lips before looking into my eyes.

"I have been captivated by you from the moment I heard Teddy mention your name. Her showing me a picture of you only solidified the fact. I found myself thinking of how I could get a woman like you to talk to me. So, that night at the gala, I was so glad when we both ended up wearing our drinks," she admits sweetly. The pounding of my heart increases, it's beating so hard that I'm sure she can hear it.

"How did you know I was going to be there?" I ask.

"Riley told me."

"So, you leaving your jacket and the note in the pocket was completely planned?" I ask causing her to chuckle.

"No. When I went to grab us drinks, Cooper called letting me know he was on his way to get me. I had a meeting at the hospital the next morning. I stole a piece of paper from behind the bar, wrote it and stuck it into my pocket before coming back with our drinks," she says softly.

"Holy shit. You're smooth," I say, causing her to wink at me.

"He showed up a little sooner than I had hoped. I really didn't want to leave," she says honestly.

"When you left the balcony that night, what did you think about?" I ask, suddenly finding my voice.

"How badly I wanted you to be mine," she says with a small smile.

"And now?" I ask, remember hearing Riley's question to her from earlier. She lets our a light sigh before planting another kiss against my lips.

"Now, I'm thinking that I'm not quite sure when it happened. I don't think there was a defying moment or time, but I know that I am in love with you," she says honestly, never breaking eye contact with me. A shock surges through my system at her words. Holy shit, she's in love with me. Before I can say anything, she plants a kiss against my forehead.

"You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know and I'll never shut you out ag-," she says as I interrupt her, silencing her with a kiss. She stares at me intently as a smile crosses my face.

"I love you and if you ever shut me out again, I'll personally beat you with my leg," I say playfully, causing a dimpled smile to cross her face. She gently kisses my lips before lightly spanking my ass, causing me to yelp.

"Yes ma'am," she says with a wink before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands slowly glide down my back before palming my ass with both hands.

"Make love to me," I whisper against her lips. She stands, holding me close to her body, effortlessly as she walks us into my bedroom. She kicks the door closed, never breaking our kiss. She gently lays me back onto the bed before crawling on top of me. My back arches as she kisses a pathway down my neck. Jesus, I'm am completely hers, and I couldn't be happier.

 ** _Thoughts?_**


End file.
